


You Won't Know Me

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deals, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, Identity Reveal, Reality hits hard., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Chat Noir comes across a crying and angry Ladybug, 😥 taking out her frustrations of her unrequited love on a boxing bag with her own image. He gets her to admit that she feels like no one could love her or really sees her other side and she's mad at herself for not being able to move on from her crush. He tells her that she is wrong and he offers her a deal, he'll reveal himself and if he doesn't recognize her when she crosses his path as a civilian, he'll stop trying to win her heart, but if he does see her, she'll go out on a date with him."You don't want to do this Kitty." She warns, but at his insistence, she takes the deal.But then she sees that he's also Adrien Agreste... 😲





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to the wonderful creators and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.

It was a rather late night and Chat Noir had gone out on patrol on his own, just to get some air.

It had been a long day and while he had been able to meet with his friends for lunch, that’s all the time that he had had for them this past month. It was tough being a grown up.

Well, as much as his father let him be a grown up. While Gabriel allowed Adrien to go to college part time, the rest of his days were spent modeling, fencing and perfecting his piano now that he had mastered the Chinese language. Still, what with being Chat Noir, that left him with precious little time to do what he’d like to do. He was twenty-two for crying out loud, his friends were graduating from college or heading out and doing internships and he had yet another two years left of college to go at the rate he was going.

He really wished he’d held back his frustration when he’d met his friends. He felt guilty about it. Nino and Alya were planning their wedding, Marinette was planning on accepting an internship at a boutique. Which was strange because he was sure that had she applied for the internship at Gabriel, she would have been a shoe in he would have thought. She’d won almost a dozen of his father’s contests over the years after all and Adrien? Well, Adrien had a long way to go before he graduated in his double major of his preferred major in physics and his required major in business.

If he had had it his way, he’d be graduating with his physics degree in a few months, only modeling part time if at all and he would be dating the love of his life, Ladybug. Maybe even planning their own wedding.

Even after all these years though, she still refused to tell him who she was and she wouldn’t let him tell her who he was either, she just wouldn’t hear of it.

So here he was, running to burn off his frustration that his life just wasn’t going where he wanted it to. Venting to his friends at lunch didn’t help either, even when he mentioned the girl he worked with that wouldn’t give him the time of day after years of asking her out, but he couldn’t, no, wouldn’t give up on her.

Nino thought he should look elsewhere, his girl, Ladybug, in his opinion must have a screw loose if she didn’t see how awesome he was. Adrien had to disagree.

Alya told him he should look in greener pastures, there were girls out there that wanted to date him after all.

All Adrien could say was, “but they’re not her.”

Adrien then asked Marinette what she thought he should do. She was strangely silent for a moment, before merely saying, “I know how frustrating it can be to be in love with someone that doesn’t think of you that way. So, you’ve got two choices, you can keep hoping that someday they’ll see you, or you can try to move on, although I know that last one is near impossible.” She had finished with a whisper.

Adrien could almost swear that she knew what he was going through by the tone of her voice, but she didn’t want to talk about it and changed the subject back to Nino’s and Alya’s wedding plans, which really wasn’t that hard to do.

Still, he was glad that he had one good friend that understood him, even if it was a painful understanding. Adrien hoped that he remembered telling Marinette that he was grateful for her being such a good friend.

So here he was, running across the city taking out his frustrations, only to be surprised as he found his Lady kicking and punching a ladybug themed boxing bag with her own face that she had hung between two poles on the roof of an abandoned warehouse in the normally quiet warehouse district. The bag looked like it was about to fall apart.

Chat was about to announce himself, when he realized that she was doing more than just practicing her fighting style. She was attacking that bag like it had insulted her mother.

Then he realized that she was crying and saying things like, “Why can’t you just move on!” and “Friends! HA!” and “Why does he have to be, so, so HIM!” and “Aghh!”

Wondering what this all was about, Chat Noir vaulted over to stand beside her, only for Ladybug’s reflexes to cause her to turn and kick at his head.

Of course, he blocked it, “My Lady? If you were feline like you needed a sparring partner, all you had to do is give this cat a call.”

Through her angry tears, Ladybug exclaimed, “this is NOT a good time Chat Noir! I’m… I’m getting out my frustrations and I don’t want to aim them at you.” She turned and gave the punching bag a roundhouse kick to the face of the Ladybug printed on the fabric.

“I don’t think it’s healthy to beat up your own image My Lady.”

“Well, I can’t put my stupid civilian face on it!” She gave it another kick and some sand flew out of it. Ladybug groaned, “it’s not like this is helping anyway. I’ve been at this for an hour and I’m STILL frustrated!”

“That would explain the stuffing coming out of the bag.” Chat noted, “it looks like the bag has almost hit the end of its life. May I also add that I doubt your civilian face is stupid? Purr-haps it would help to talk about it Milady?”

Ladybug wiped the tear trails from her face with one hand. “I don’t see how, it won’t change things.”

“Purr-haps not, but it could paws-ibly give you a new purr-spective?”

“Ugh, I’ll sit down and talk with you if you promise to stop with the puns.” She sighed as she sat down on a nearby crate. Chat Noir pulled up one of his own across from her, their knees almost touching.

“Cat’s honor.” Chat Noir promised. “Now, what is bothering you My Lady?”

“You don’t want to hear this Minou, I don’t know if I even want to tell you.” He looked at her questioningly as she shook her head and explained with her hands, “I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“I promise that I won’t read anything into or about whatever you may say My Lady, I just want to be here for you.” He offered her a small smile. “Look, I’ll just listen!”

She sighed, “fine. You asked for it." She leaned back and looked up at the sky, “I’m frustrated at myself because I’ve been trying to get over that guy that I told you about all those years ago, but I can’t. What’s it been, over six years? I’ve had a crippling crush on him and he’s never seen me as anything more than as ‘a good friend.’ I’ve tried moving on, but he always shows up just when I think I’m over him and I have to start the process ALL over again. I can’t date, because I can’t find anyone that can compare to him and he, he just doesn’t see me. I’ve rarely gone out with another guy more than once because of it. I’ve even won a spot at an amazing internship, which I have a week to accept, but I’m thinking that I need to go with my second choice, only so I won’t have to see him almost every day. I’m just an ordinary girl under this mask Chat, I know that, but I, I wish that someone could just see me, well, for me. I wish someone could love the ordinary me.” She sighed, “no one seems to want me cat.”

Chat Noir frowned as he admitted, “I do.”

Ladybug frowned, “that’s not fair Chat Noir, you know why we can’t date, we, we don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Then why don’t we tell each other who we are? I’ve been ready for years, if it’s Hawkmoth that you’re worried about, I’ve been able to break free of the last three mind controlling hits that I’ve taken. He’s not going to learn anything from me so you can’t use that excuse.”

“I don’t know if I can do that though cat.” She hugged herself at the admission.

Adrien was surprised, she wasn’t exactly saying no, so he pressed, “first of all, while we know that you’ve never been hit by a mind controlling akuma, I know that if I can do it, I’m sure that you can too My Lady. I have faith in you. So, why can’t we reveal ourselves to each other?”

“It always comes back to that, doesn’t it.” She sighed. “I’m not the amazing heroine under this mask Chat, I… I want to be loved for her, not for what I can do with the help of my kwami. You, you wouldn’t recognize me without this mask Chat, you… you wouldn’t even be interested.”

“I can’t believe that My Lady.”

“It’s true, we can’t see each other because you don’t see me.”

Adrien didn’t understand, she sounded serious, but he was sure that he would have recognized her.

Chat Noir pouted for a moment and then came to a decision, “why don’t we do this then. Why don’t you let me reveal myself to you? Then if you’re just even the slightest bit interested in getting to know each other, even if it is just as friends, you can approach me in my civilian life and when I recognize you, you can let me take you out on one measly date and treat you like the Lady that you are. After the date you can decide if you want to be more than friends or if not, I’ll have had my chance and I’ll have to accept that and we can, well, just be friends, I guess.” That last part saddened him, but he had to say that for her.

“I have a hard time believing that Chat.” She replied.

“Cat’s honor!” He insisted.

She rolled her eyes, “I’m telling you Chat, you won’t recognize me as Ladybug.” She shook her head ever so slightly, “and I know that you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that? You are trying to get over mystery boy right? Why not give me this chance? You KNOW how I feel about you Bugaboo.”

She sighed and held the bridge of her nose with two fingers for a moment as she thought about it. He was afraid she was about to turn him down once more, but then she said, “the last thing that I want to do is to hurt you Chat and yes, I know how you feel about Ladybug, but she’s just a small part of me. The other side of me is more of the real me. You’re so convinced that you’ll recognize me, but I know that you won’t. Because I KNOW Chat.” She said sternly. “and I know that I’m invisible, even to you.”

“Don’t say that Milady, you must be just as smart, kind, amazing and beautiful without the mask. Look, we’ve been dancing around this for years. Please, let’s try this. Just pop up in my life sometime in the next week, if I don’t recognize you, I’ll stop.”

“You’ll stop?” She cocked her head, like it was too good of an offer to be true.

“I’ll stop pursuing you.” Chat Noir clarified, “but you give me a week to recognize you. At… at least then you’d know who I was.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and released it, “and when you don’t recognize me?”

“I doubt that’ll happen, but I’ll leave it up to you, if you want to share with me who you are, that would be wonderful, but if not, well, it’s up to you to keep your identity to yourself.” He took her hands, “but I don’t see that happening My Lady. I’m sure that I’ll see you! I don’t see how I couldn’t.”

She groaned, he’d been trying to have a reveal for the better part of half of a decade and she was tired of fighting it. “You’re not going to drop this, are you?”

“Nope, it’s the only logical way to get me to stop pestering you about revealing ourselves.” He smirked at her. “Or from trying to win your heart.”

“You don’t want to do this Kitty.”

“Yes, I do.” He answered forcefully.

Ladybug sighed, “fine. I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’ll give you a week, no let’s make it three days for you to see me. I don’t want to drag this out. If you don’t, you’ll have to drop it and stop trying to romance me. I’ll decide if I’m comfortable revealing myself to you when you can’t see me, but no guarantees.”

“Like that’ll happen.”

“Don’t be too surprised. The miraculous magic is really strong. I’m only doing this because I don’t want you to be stuck in an unrequited love either Kitty, it hurts and you deserve someone that loves you too.” She smiled at him and Adrien beamed. “So how do you want to do this Kitty?”

“Well, to be honest, the lighting here is pretty bad, but I’m fairly certain that it’s not necessary to change venues.” He smiled at her as he released her hands and stepped back. “I kind of have a recognizable face.”

“Are you saying you’re a celebrity or something Kitty?”

Chat Noir only grinned as he gave a slight nod as he closed his eyes and said, “claws in.”

…

…

…

“A-Adrien?” Ladybug looked at him in shock.

Plagg appeared, took a look at the two of them, shook his head, and then darted into Adrien's pocket.

“Yes, Milady. This is who I am under the mask, I’m not as cool as Chat Noir, but I guess you could say that it’s the lesser side of me.” He looked at her shocked face, just noticing that she had covered her mouth at the surprise. “Is this okay My Lady? Will you give me a week?”

She looked away and lowered her hand and then her head, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, “no My Lady! Oh no! Please don’t cry, it’s not that horrible that it’s me is it?”

He went to hold her hands, but she wouldn’t let him, pulling her hands out of his reach.

Ladybug stood and sniffed, turning away from him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“No, Adrien, Chat. You don’t understand. You’ve just proven my point. You aren’t interested in me. You may not realize it, but, but we’ve met before. Depending on how you look at it, you’ve even had the opportunity to ask me out more than once. But… but you never did. All because I wasn’t Ladybug.”

“What? No Ladybug! How could I have missed you? We know each other? How?”

“I can’t answer that.” She looked down, defeated. “I’ll give you three days. I gave my word that I’d give you a chance and with that clue, I've kind of limited things, I guess. I’ll make sure that I cross your path. But I know that you won’t see me, you never do.” Ladybug looked like she was on the verge of tears again, “I’ve... I’ve got to go Chat. This… this has been enlightening. See you around I guess, although I know you won’t see me.” She said sadly.

“No, Ladybug.” Chat Noir, no, Adrien whispered, “please, give me another chance.” He pleaded.

Ladybug took a deep breath and told him with determination as her very wet eyes finally looked into his own. “I am, I’ll cross your path and if you ask me, I’ll honestly tell you who I am. But make sure that you’re certain Kitty, because I’ll know if you’re just asking random girls and then your game is over. I’m tired Chat. I’m tired of being invisible, especially to you.”

“Especially to… me?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “Goodnight Kitty. Happy hunting.” Ladybug said half-heartedly as she pulled out her yo-yo and tossed it, “I’ll see you around, but you won’t see me.” She waved at him once and then launched herself out into the city.

Speechless for a moment, Adrien Agreste found his voice and finally called out, “Ladybug!”

For once in his life, for just a moment, he was afraid that she might be right.


	2. She Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to figure out and accept some stuff.
> 
> P.S. Adrien will get his own chapter to think things through in the next chapter...

Marinette landed on her small balcony. At twenty-two years old, she lived in a small one-bedroom apartment a few blocks away from her fashion school that she was about to graduate from, ESMOD.

She kept up her transformation for a few minutes to think, because while she adored Tikki, Marinette sometimes needed a minute to think alone. Sometimes it was the only way she could avoid one of her major freak-outs and she could just feel one itching to come out.

 _Deep breathes Marinette._ She told herself.

_In and out._

_In and out._

She went over to her small stove and started making herself some hot cocoa, since it usually helped her to de-stress.

_This is not the end of the world. You’re a responsible adult now._

_You can handle that your crush is your partner and he… he hasn’t seen you._

_It hurts._

_Breathe._

Marinette tried to think about it. _Chat Noir is Adrien._

_Adrien is Chat Noir, and he only loves the heroine side of me._

She bit her lip as she tried to rein in her feelings. She was an adult now, she could think through this after all.

_Is that fair of me to think that way about him though?_

_After all, he hasn’t seen Ladybug in me either, and I, I haven’t seen Chat in Adrien._

_Although it makes sense in a way, I can see some of Adrien in Chat after all now that I know._

_Hmm, it’s no wonder that I tried to move on though. Some part of me must have known deep down that I didn’t know him, Adrien him, at least not all of him._

_How can you confess to someone you don’t fully know?_

_Chat never had that problem though._

She sighed, _“_ he truly is my opposite, my complementary half. He handles everything the way I wouldn’t. He hid his love for Ladybug from everyone except me for so long, I only hid my love for him from him. I couldn’t avoid noticing his love for Ladybug, he couldn’t see Marinette’s love for him.”

_Maybe that’s why I couldn’t reveal how I felt after all these years?_

_Stop making excuses Marinette!_ She scolded herself.

_This is a mess of our own making. How could we have known without revealing ourselves to each other who we were? Besides, it wasn’t safe for so long…_

_Ugh! Life is so unfair!_

_We’ve lost so much time together._

_I may not have been able to confess to Adrien besides a few notes or gifts, but Chat openly flirted with Ladybug and confessed to her, me, behind the safety of our masks without knowing the other side of me._

_That’s mostly on me though, I was the one insisting on hiding our identities for so long._

_I’m not sure if he’s brave or if I’m a coward._

_He’d probably argue about that. I was trying to listen to Master Fu and Tikki, as well as keep our families safe._

_Or maybe it’s the other way around and he’s just blind._

_Ugh, I’m going to need to transform soon and Tikki isn’t going to be happy with me._

Marinette poured out her now ready cocoa into a mug and started pulling out their evening treats as she contemplated how far she’s come.

Here she was on her own, working part time for her parents on the weekends, both for a little spending money and to see them on a regular basis. She’d saved up enough to pay for her apartment and hadn’t needed to fall back on her savings by doing commissions for the past year, making things like Jagged Stone’s latest album cover or his newest belt. Even XY had hired her to do the same. Thankfully Jagged and XY got along now, otherwise Marinette would feel like she was betraying her musical friend and self-proclaimed Uncle Jagged.

She had won over two dozen fashion contests in the last five years alone and she had also won two prestigious paid internships. She could choose to either work at Gabriel or Ariana’s Boutique.

_And here I am, thinking about not taking the best option for my career because of Adrien! Because of Chat Noir!_

_I can handle seeing him every day, even if I don’t reveal myself to him right? Even if it doesn’t work out?_

_I don’t even know what that means!_

_It’s bad enough that I haven’t been able to move on as it is, I’ve dated lots of guys, but none of them was Adrien… or Chat Noir._

Marinette thought painfully of the very strange two weeks she had dated XY. She had started dating him because he actually reminded her of Chat ironically and he was persistent. He was okay she guessed, a little bit older, just a bit of a goof when he was relaxed but he was far too into himself.

 After a few dates, she realized that he was nothing like Adrien and it would be best if they just remained friends. It took him awhile to accept that, but he moved on eventually. It was funny when you thought about it, she had been hoping that dating another kind of guy might work to get her mind off of the model, but obviously it didn’t because she just wound up dating a guy that reminded her of his other half.

_Ugh! How could I have been so blind!_

Her crush on Adrien now only reminded her of how lonely she was ever since they graduated from the same school together and she could never find someone good enough. Her crush on her crush effectively crushed her.

XY was her longest ongoing relationship, unless you counted the on again off again friendly dates that she went on with Luka over the years. He’d finally found someone else though recently.

Adrien had been her ideal and she realized now that she had put him on a pedestal and she really didn’t know him any better than he knew her, deep down anyway.

Still, it hurt. He professed to love her, yet he had never seen her.

It kind of hurt that the reverse was true. _Did I really love him? All of him?_

Doubt crept in.

Marinette knew a big part of it was the miraculous glamor that hid them both, but they had hung out with their friends together for years. She knew Adrien, he was smart, kind, brave and obnoxiously sweet. He also had a terrible sense of humor that was endearing too.

Ugh, so now she could see the cat in him.

Now that she knew he was under her partner’s mask, she could also see those things in Chat Noir too. He was the same, if a bit over the top. Adrien was more reserved, especially in public, but once he felt comfortable around you, he let out his inner anime loving goofball. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that he was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was just another version of him, and she hadn’t seen him either.

She felt calmer now, but awful as well.

Setting out their evening treats and her cocoa, Marinette sat down at her little kitchen table, her shoulders hunched over a bit.

Finally, ready to talk to Tikki, Ladybug de-transformed as she sighed. “Tikki, spots off.”

“Marinette.” Tikki looked at her with sad eyes, having heard the whole thing asked, “are you okay?”

Sending Tikki a look she replied, “well, no of course I’m not. You knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, didn’t you?” Marinette asked almost angrily, desperately.

Tikki only nodded gently as Marinette ranted, “I mean, you-you had to have seen him during the Dark Owl incident and possibly countless other times! Oh my gosh! Plagg knew it too! That’s why he always had that smirk on his face when I saw him at Master Fu’s! Oh my gosh Tikki! We, we could have… oh, I don’t know Tikki. This is so mixed up!” Marinette groaned as she banged her face on the table once and then held her hands to her face as if she was going to cry.

Tikki giggled, “I know, and I’m sorry about that, but you weren’t ready. He was right though, he’s not the risk that he used to be. Although I’m not so sure about the risk that he is to your heart.” She kindly added.

Marinette got up and sat down on her couch and pouted, picking up a plate full of cookies from the side table, handing one to Tikki. “Honestly Tikki, I’m confused. I’ve always been convinced that I loved Adrien, then I find out that he’s my partner, my best friend even and it’s like I’m discovering this whole new side to him.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Well no, I always thought that if Adrien wasn’t around then Chat Noir would have been at the front of the line to win my heart, I’m not fully unaware of all the admirers over the years after all, I just couldn’t’ return their feelings, but now? Now that I think about it, he’s been doing the same thing to me with Ladybug.”

“I don’t follow.”

“He’d been SO enamored by Ladybug he’s never seen Marinette as a possibility! I mean, come on, I’ve asked him out to get a drink or something, and it’s always wound up being ‘just as a friend’ to him! Do you remember that one time I dressed up really nice and he thought that I wanted him to be my wingman? Since when does a girl get a guy to be her wingman?! Or wing-woman or whatever!”

Tkki giggled as she went on, “he couldn’t even see the obvious fact that I have Alya for that! If I had a euro for every time that boy called me ‘a friend’, I’d be a millionaire by now Tikki!”

Tikki couldn’t help but adorably laugh louder at that.

“It’s not funny! I’m upset about it, I know I shouldn’t be but I can’t help it. He professes to love Ladybug, but the real deal has been right here!”

“Marinette!” Tikki scolded, “here’s a wild question for you. Have you thought about which boy is the real one?”

“Huh? They’re the same guy. Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. He’s Chadrien for crying out loud!”

“All I’m saying is that don’t you feel like Marinette is the real you and Ladybug is only a part of who you are. Chat Noir is obviously more outgoing than Adrien Agreste, either publicly or personally. Which persona do you think he feels like is HIS real self?”

Marinette thought for a moment and frowned. “I know Chat, well, at least I thought I did. He… he always said he felt freer as the cat. Ugh!” She groaned, “now that I know that he’s Adrien, it kind of makes sense? I mean, he doesn’t get like any freedom at all as Adrien and that’s when he’s happiest, when he’s Chat Noir I mean. Adrien… he was really sad when we all hung out together earlier, he works too hard.”

Tikki nodded, “are you sure it’s because he works too hard? What was it that was bothering him again Marinette?”

Marinette sat up and blinked as she realized, “I’m in the way.”

“Excuse me?” Tikki flew up to her face, “I’m not following again I’m afraid.”

“Don’t you see? I wanted to be with Adrien, who is Chat, but Chat wanted to be with Ladybug, who is me and I, or Ladybug, was the one who always put her foot down about the secret identities.”

“That was kind of me and Master Fu’s idea.” Tikki shrugged.

“Well yeah, but I’M the one that wouldn’t budge. I’ve been in my own way all this time to have a chance with Adrien, the REAL Adrien. Ugh, I can’t believe this Tikki!” Marinette slumped over in defeat. “Not only that but he NEVER saw me either Tikki! We’re… we’re really both to blame and he doesn’t even know it!”

“Well, you do have this chance to fix that.” Tikki shrugged, “you can still do this, if you want to.” Marinette nodded, yes, she did want him to find her.

“So, what was the deal? That you have three days to let him recognize you?”

Marinette groaned loudly, “Tikki! Why did I agree to do that! It’s a terrible idea! Even if I walked up to him with a nametag on my chest that read ‘I’m what you’re missing!’ he wouldn’t get it at this point!”

Tikki frowned at her for a brief moment, “don’t you have any faith in him? In Chat?”

“Tikki, that’s not fair. You know I do. I… I just don’t believe that he could ever love Marinette like he does Ladybug. Ladybug has practically no flaws, races in to save the day and then disappears. She’s brave and heroic. Whereas I… I’m not like that.” Tikki gave her a look, “well, not to that extreme. I know I’m pretty capable, I mean the difference is that I, as Marinette, has a life. I have other friends, work, hobbies, I mean at least the clumsiness has died down…”

“Until you’re around Adrien.” Tikki teased with a cute little chuckle.

“Oh, I know, I spent the first two years knowing him either barely communicating with him or going bla, ba Blarg.” Then Marinette laughed and Tikki joined her.

Wiping her eyes. Marinette settled down. “So, what do you think I should do Tikki? I think I gave him some pretty good clues, but I don’t know. Maybe because now he’ll be looking and he knows all of that, maybe he can see me? Should I play this game of his?”

“Honestly Marinette, do you think it’s a game to him?”

Marinette thought for a moment and shook her head. “Knowing Chat, no, he’s serious about this. I… I just don’t know what I feel about it anymore. I can see them being the same guy, but in a way, it’s hard to believe that ADRIEN likes me! Even a small part of me. I mean, he just had to fall for the perfect side of me, didn’t he?”

“Now Marinette,” Tikki would have a raised eyebrow if she had one as she said, “I thought you figured this out already. Is the Adrien that you know the real Adrien or just part of him, like Ladybug is just a part of you?”

Marinette whined, “why does this have to be so hard Tikki?”

“That’s the thing Marinette, I think you’re making it harder than you need it to be. It all comes down to this, do you want Adrien to know who you really are? Everything that makes Marinette… Marinette? Do you still want to be with him? All of him? Because if that’s going to happen, you have to be willing to let yourself be open to being closer to Chat Noir because he IS Chat Noir.”

“It’s not like I’m against that. His reveal just made me, I don’t know, more unsure of myself. He’s such a wonderful guy.” Marinette sighed, “both sides of him. They, no, HE deserves someone special.”

“You ARE special!” Tikki cheered.

Marinette giggled, “thanks Tikki, you’re right, I’m not half bad. I do want him to get to know me better and I want to get to know him better too.”

“Well then, what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to do this and try to get him to see me Tikki, I don’t know if I truly love all of him yet, because this feeling I have when I think about him, both of them together is.. is just so overwhelming, but I want to get the chance to find out!”

“So again, what are you going to do about it?” Tikki grinned.

Marinette bit her lip and then answered, “I think I’m going to invite him to do something with me tomorrow. I’m going to see him every day, as much as I can for the next three days and hope that he’ll finally see me, because if he does, then I’ll know that I’m not invisible to him and that he really does care, and that, that would mean so much to me.”

“Well, as Alya would say, you go gurl!” Tikki exclaimed as she spun in the air before her and Marinette just laughed as she picked up her phone to text her Kitty...


	3. He Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reacts to the situation and talks with Plagg, much to his kwami's annoyance.

Plagg was abnormally quiet once Ladybug left, so Adrien transformed back into Chat Noir and flew through the window and landed back in his bedroom at the mansion. Dropping his transformation, Plagg flew out of his miraculous and Adrien tossed him a piece of Camembert before he could even complain.

“I can get used to service like this.” Plagg commented before throwing the cheese in the air and swallowing it whole, “but I’m guessing that you’re placating my appetite so that I’ll be more willing to listen to your wild ideas.” Plagg groused.

Adrien bit his lip, “Look, I need to know… is it true Plagg? Have I met Ladybug behind the mask?”

“Well duh, that’s what the girl said.”

“How often?”

Plagg snorted, “nope. Tikki would kill me if I gave you any clues like that kid. She’s the goddess of Creation so if ANYONE can come up with a way to torture or kill an immortal being such as myself, MY Sugarcube could do it!” He finished sappily like that would be pretty impressive.

“I don’t know if that’s reassuring or not.” Adrien looked at his kwami worriedly.

“Look kid, I can review with you what you know, but I can’t really tell you anything new.” Plagg floated down and landed on Adrien’s desk ready to begin.

Adrien emptied his pockets and set his cellphone down next to Plagg as he sat down in his chair.

“Well, let’s see, she’s not very confident as her civilian self.” Adrien observed.

“Oh, why do you say that?” Plagg asked slyly.

“Well, I think a big part of it is her ‘crippling crush’ and because she sees herself as an ordinary girl. I know she’s absolutely amazing though, so that’s why I think she doubts herself.” Adrien bit his lip, sighed and then sadly admitted, “what bugs me Plagg is that her attitude changed so much after she saw who I was.”

Plagg groaned, “I hate talking about romantic stuff! Just get yourself a wedge of Camembert and your all set!”

“You’re not helping Plagg, and unlike you I can’t live off of cheese alone.”

“Ugh! Fine.” Plagg looked a little insulted and Adrien had no idea why as he rolled his eyes and continued, “so, why do you think her attitude changed when she learned who you are kid?”

“Well, she knows me, that’s obvious.” Adrien leaned back and looked at his ceiling. “She even thinks that I had the opportunity to ask her out but I never asked her out. I haven’t had a lot of chances to date Plagg, usually if Father needs me to be seen escorting a lady to some function, Father just has Nathalie arrange someone to come with me, or if nothing else Chloe is kind enough to go with me.”

“I think you’re the one being kind there.” Plagg snarkily supplied.

Adrien’s brows furrowed as he ignored the comment, “look, I’ll admit that I never wanted to date anyone but Ladybug, so I never got in the habit of asking strangers out, and I’m not allowed to date anyone that I model with unless Nathalie coerces the girl to be my date to a public function or something like that for one night only. I mean, I’ve already ‘gone out’ with most of the girls I usually model with that way.” Adrien tried to look thoughtful as he added, “hmm, maybe she’s just a stranger that crosses my path every now and then?”

“Ugh, I’m going to regret this but I’ll say it anyway, if she knows you like she says she does, she’s not a stranger.” Plagg pointed out.

“Maybe she’s one of my fans?” Adrien suggested weakly.

Plagg rolls his eyes and muttered, “you have no idea.”

“What was that Plagg?” Adrien peered down at his kwami, “did you just say that she’s one of my fans?”

Plagg exhaled and tried to explain, “I didn’t say she IS one of your fans. Present tense kid, think about it.”

“Well, if she’s not one of my current fans, that means she WAS one?” Adrien looked at Plagg for confirmation, but the stubborn kwami just looked away.

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything.” Plagg stated.

Adrien grinned, “so she was a fan. Huh.” He nodded at Plagg and said, “thanks!”

“I said NOTHING! Just… just think about it Adrien.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the annoyed kwami, wondering if he was actually trying to help him.

“Ugh, look, what did she say at the end there?” Plagg finally asked as he spread his little arm stubs out wide and a look on his face like this part was obvious.

“She, she said that she was tired of being invisible… especially to me?” Adrien looked at Plagg questioningly, still in disbelief.

“Duh! I mean come on kid, I’ve seen you sink to new levels of obliviousness with HER.”

“With her… you, you know her.” Adrien connected that bit of information.

Plagg scoffed but before he could say anything in the affirmative, Adrien added, “wait, you don’t pay attention that often so I must have spent a lot of time around her somehow…” Plagg’s eyes grew big and he was about to interject but Adrien plowed on, “and of COURSE you would know her, you must have seen her when we fought the Dark Owl.”

“Yeah, that’s where I saw her.” Plagg quickly confirmed, “that’s it.”

Adrien smirked, “I bet you even know her name.”

Plagg’s eyes grew comically larger as he whispered while he tried to keep a straight face, “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t need to.” Adrien laughed, pleased with his discovery, “this is so great! So, she’s someone that I know well enough that you would have picked up her name.”

 Plagg scowled, “well at least you picked up that bit, but you can’t get me to tell you her name! Our miraculous magic stops us from hinting at or outright revealing the chosen of ourselves or of our fellow kwami. See? Her name is….” As Plagg tried to say her name and a bunch of bubbles came out of his mouth instead. Plagg coughed, “blech, that’s always disgusting!”

Adrien laughed, “I didn’t know that happened! That’s good to know Plagg.” Adrien smirked wider as he continued to thoughtfully figure out Ladybug’s identity. “Sooo, she said she’d tired of being invisible to me especially.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So why was she so upset tonight?” Adrien started to shiver as he got up and started to pace anxiously with pent up energy, “she was upset that her CRUSH didn’t see her. So, she must have seen him recently, she was convinced that I never saw her either when she met the civilian me and she was REALLY upset about that, like her suspicions about her… crush… were… confirmed?” Adrien whispered that last part as he paused and positively vibrated with the very concept.

Then he turned and looked at his kwami desperately as he asked, “Plagg? Am I Ladybug’s crush?!”

…

…

…

Plagg just sat there and blinked at Adrien, once, twice, and then his mouth spread into a wide grin and he started to slowly clap three times mockingly. “I never thought that in my lifetime you’d be able to make THAT connection! Bravo kid, I’m proud of you.”

Adrien grinned and laughed maniacally, “Ladybug likes me! I knew it!”

Plagg flew over to Adrien’s bed, picked up a pillow and launched it at Adrien, who laughed and dodged it easily as Plagg told him seriously, “you’re still missing something important here kid.”

“Oh, yeah, duh, I still need to figure out who she is.” Adrien chuckled.

“Uh, huh. Let’s just say that I’m not going to hold my breath on that one.” He said as he floated over in front of Adrien.

Adrien waved him off, “look, I just need to figure it out! She’s had a crush on me for years and she’s been trying to get over it, she doesn’t date much. She thinks she’s invisible to me, well, romantically at least, I could have asked her out but I never did. You know her name…”

Adrien’s phone lit up and vibrated, he’d just received a text.

Plagg sat down on the desk, leaned over and looked at the phone and then he shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the irony. “You’re going to want to answer this Adrien.”

“Not now Plagg, obviously she’s had a secret crush on me because I can’t think of anyone that you would know the name of like that, so maybe someone from school? Someone I saw often?”

Plagg yawned, leaving him with a small little smile on his face as the phone vibrated again. Glancing at it again Plagg offered, “you should answer that, it’s not nice to ignore your FRIENDS Adrien.”

Adrien waved him off, “Not now Plagg, I think I’m limiting it down here, because I don’t think she’s ever been akumatized either, Ladybug I mean, and most everyone I know has been akumatized. She is taking her second choice for an internship because she doesn’t want to be around me, so she can try to get over her secret crush, meaning me.” Adrien paused as his eyebrows furrowed. “Man, that kind of hurts, she’s had a crush on me for so long, she’s trying to give up what’s best for her career because of me! Because I was so in love with HER that I couldn’t see HER. I mean, come on Plagg, I didn’t want to hurt her like that!” Adrien frowned and bit his lip as Plagg rolled his eyes, not knowing what to say.

“Well, maybe I’ll be able to change her mind once I figure out who she is, I mean, it would be nice if we could see each other more often.” Adrien shrugged with a grin and Plagg made a motion with his paw like he was gagging.

“Look Adrien, love hurts, that’s why they invented cheese kid, it’ll never lead you astray.”

“Not now Plagg! I’m trying to think of who is even remotely like Ladybug! Smart, brave, strong, beautiful and amazing, but with a streak of doubt in herself…” He listed off traits that he was sure that would be obvious in Ladybug’s civilian self.

Adrien’s phone vibrated again, and Plagg looked down and grinned at the phone and then turned his smile towards Adrien as he figured out something, “you know, that’s the third text from Pigtails, maybe you should answer her.”

“Uh, huh.” Adrien replied distractedly.

“Your Friend? Pigtails?” Plagg emphasized.

Adrien gave Plagg a look and Plagg just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Pigtails.” Adrien whispered as he paused thoughtfully, “You only call one person that, even though she doesn’t wear them anymore…like, like Ladybug doesn’t wear them anymore.” Adrien blinked as he picked up the phone and looked at the contact trying to reach him as he hesitantly came to the wildest and best conclusion ever as he said with an exhaled whisper, “you can’t say her name right now, can you?”

The phone vibrated again.

Plagg eventually gave Adrien a small grin and shrugged once before he floated over and behind Adrien to read over his shoulder as Adrien reverently said, “sometimes… you can’t say Marinette’s name, so you call her Pigtails. I’ve never noticed.”

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I could just be messing with you.” Plagg offered half-heartedly, “but then again…” he shrugged again and just laughed.

“Plagg! It’s not.., it’s not funny!” Adrien bit his lip and opened up his phone and read the texts from Marinette.

 _From possibly… Ladybug._ Adrien dared to think.

 

Princess: Hey, would you like to go out to lunch tomorrow? 🤞 (crossed fingers)

Princess: It’s okay if you can’t. 🙁 (slightly frowny face)

Princess: Wait, tomorrow is Thursday, you normally have a photoshoot.  📷 (camera)

Princess: Would you like me to stop by with a snack during one of your breaks? 😁 (beaming face) 🤞 (crossed fingers).

 

Adrien went to type something back, “Wait, Plagg? I don’t KNOW that she’s Ladybug! I mean she could be, but, but that doesn’t make any sense! She’s one of my best friends! I would have seen something! I would have suspected or even known that she was her before now!”

“Yeah, uh huh.” Plagg shook his head in disbelief. “I’m going to go take a nap now, I’ve had enough of your drama for today kid.” Plagg was about to fly off but Adrien leaped up in the air and caught him and fell down on his couch.

“No getting away for you, we’re not done here!” Adrien told him.

Plagg groaned, “can’t you just leave me out of this?”

“No Plagg! What do I do!?! Mari can’t be Ladybug!” Adrien worriedly announced.

“And why not?” Plagg asked in disbelief.

Adrein sounded serious as he loudly and seriously answered, “because I’m not that lucky!”

Plagg just threw him a deadpanned look.

“Besides, Marinette could have any guy she wanted! She… she’s gone out with Luka a lot and isn’t she dating XY?”

“Even I know that’s been over for months!” Plagg replied in exasperation. “I mean, has Pigtails ever told you that she has a boyfriend?”

“Well no, but I’m busy and Mari, she… she’s shy!”

Plagg blinked and only answered, “uh, huh.” In a tone that clearly said that he didn’t believe it.

“I mean, after she finally managed to be able to talk to me, why would she want me to be her wingman that one time otherwise?”

“I can’t believe that you’re MY chosen.” Plagg whined as he wiggled one little arm stub out of Adrien’s grasp and leaned onto his paw as he set his elbow on Adrien’s hand as if it was his own personal counter, “I mean, you’re just SO oblivious.”

“What?”

Plagg attempted to control his laughter as he admitted, “Come on Adrien, that was very odd. What girl has a guy, a super model of all people, be her wing-woman Adrien? Huh? Doesn’t she have that reporter chick for that?”

Adrien tried to think of another reason, “maybe, well, maybe she thought I was gay? I mean, I uh, I don’t think I’d mentioned Ladybug to my friends at that point so it wouldn’t have been that far of a leap? Maybe?”

Plagg blinked at Adrien and sighed as he shook his head, “kid, sometimes the things you come up with disappoint me.”

Adrien scowled at him, “I know what you’re implying, but Mari, she, she’s not into me! She even told me so in high school! That, that time when I was her wingman was just her needing help?!?!?” Adrien practically yelped as the thought crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe, Plagg was right.

“Has that girl EVER needed help getting guys to ask her out?” Plagg pointed out.

“Well no, everyone had a crush on her in high school at one time or other, even Nino liked her like that once.”

“And how many of those boys wound up on her wall, in her own personal secret shrine? The one of oh, say YOU which was publicly and humiliatingly by the way displayed on the tv for the whole world to see...”

“She, she said that she… she was just a fan, that she liked fashion?” Adrien muttered with a pout, as he thought, _I couldn’t be THAT oblivious after all, right?_

“Uh, huh, and I LOVE cookies.” Plagg replied with a straight face.

“Oh, come on Plagg! She, she just can’t be her! I mean, while Ladybug is amazing, Marinette is AMAZING! I mean, I know I called her an everyday Ladybug way back when, but… but that doesn’t mean that…"

“YES?” Plagg teased as he rolled the word off of his tongue.

Adrien then inhaled a deep breath to argue, but then suddenly exhaled as he almost shouted, “WAIT! She kissed me that day! On the cheek! Not like a greeting either! Like, like she may have meant something else? Plagg, help me out here! What should I do?”

“Ugh! Just text her back! You’re supposed to run into her and find Ladybug right? Well, just keep an open mind, IF you can.” Plagg grinned as he teased the young man.

“Oh, you’re not helping!” Adrien tossed his kwami in the air and Plagg just came back to hover in front of him, watching Adrien get up and try to sort through his impossible but probable discovery.

A minute later as Adrien was trying to figure out his next move, Plagg mentioned, “You know, you’re still forgetting about something.” Then he waved at the phone and Adrien just groaned.

Adrien finally picked up his phone and after a few minutes of contemplation and hitting the back button far more than usual, he responded…

 

AA: I have a shoot at the park tomorrow all morning, I’d like to see you though, so stop by when you can? 🤞 (crossed fingers)

AA: Hopefully we can hang out between sets? 😉 (winking face)

 

Just as Adrien was about to ask if that was too much, Marinette quickly replied,

 

Princess:  Looking forward to it! 😉 (winking face) 💕💖🧡💗 💖 (so many hearts...) 😘 (face blowing a kiss)

 

Adrien sighed, “well, there you have it! There is no way that she can be Ladybug! Ladybug wouldn’t reply to Chat Noir like that! She… she doesn’t wink at me, she'd never heart me or blow kisses!”

“Yeah, uh huh. Neither did Pigtails, but now that Ladybug knows who you are, keep in mind that THAT might change her behavior towards you.”

“You think that being Adrien would make that big of a difference?” Adrien asked hesitantly.

Plagg groaned, “Adrien, this isn’t my first rodeo. Knowing who you are, what makes up all of you,” Plagg waved at him, “will definitely change Ladybug’s civilian behavior towards you, I’d even go so far as to WATCH for a girl that isn’t acting like the girl you know.”

“But, but…”

Plagg groaned, “just look at that last text! Has that girl ever given you anything more than a smiley face? Ugh, just keep telling yourself that she’s not interested. I’m done and I’m going to bed.” Plagg replied as he floated towards his pillow.

Adrien flopped on his bed beside his kwami, completely confused about the situation as he groaned. It was going to be a long night.


	4. A Talk With Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien needs a woman's advice...

Adrien was tired and nervous when he came down to breakfast that morning. His makeup artist would not be happy with all the concealer that they’d need today, he was sure of it. Neither would his father. Thankfully, Gabriel was in New York inspecting the New York offices and he wouldn’t be back for four days.

Adrien was thankful that his father wasn’t as keen on staying home all the time like he was when he was in high school. Usually when he was out of the country there were less akuma attacks, but that was neither here nor there, right?

Unfortunately, Gabriel had left someone to keep an eye on him anyway, even though technically Adrien was an adult, and so, meeting Adrien as he arrived at the table, Nathalie noted as she gave him an apprising look, “I see that we’ll need a little more time for the makeup chair today so I’m adjusting your schedule and notifying your makeup artist for the day to please arrive early.”

Then she looked at Adrien with a touch of concern, “did you not sleep well Adrien?”

Adrien groaned, “No, I, was distracted and didn’t sleep well.”

 _It doesn’t help that my kwami was groaning at me half the night as I finally realized that My Lady has been my ‘just a friend’ Marinette, although I intend to change that._ Adrien thought. _How could I have been so blind?_

“I see.” Nathalie answered and then gave him a run-down of his schedule for the day as Adrien ate his bland father and dietician approved fruit and oatmeal breakfast. “So, after the photoshoot, your classes and your fencing today, you will have two hours to clean up, study and get ready for the opening of the new art exhibit at the Agreste Foundation Gallery. Shall I arrange a guest to accompany you?”

That was Nathalie speak for his father expected him to show up with a pretty girl on his arm, as if they were an accessory that was part of his outfit.

Adrien sighed as he decided he needed to talk to a woman about his… quandary. “Nathalie, can… can I ask you a personal question?”

Nathalie raised an eyebrow as she lowered her tablet and nodded, “you may.”

_Might as well just throw it out there._

“How am I supposed to act around a girl that I want to impress?”

Nathalie had a brief flash of surprise cross her face and then she cleared her throat a little, with her fist covering her cough. Then she answered hesitantly, “well, do you know if this girl already likes you? I don’t know of any that is your age that doesn’t find you at least a little attractive.”

_She always sounds so blunt when she’s actually being sarcastic._

“I know,” Adrien sighed, “surprisingly, I think she does, like me that is. I didn’t realize it until yesterday after we’d spent some time together. She knows me well enough to not just like me for my face, I think.”

Nathalie raised her eyebrow slightly and merely hummed for him to continue.

Adrien took a breath before he explained, “I kind of asked her to come and visit with me between sets during a break at the photoshoot today, she’s ah, kind of into fashion? It’s just, ah, I didn’t realize that I like her until now and well, now I’m worried about how I should act around her.” Adrien bit his lip with worry. “I think I may have accidentally friend-zoned her without realizing it.”

Nathalie nodded and gave him a small smile, “well, since she already likes you, I suggest that you act like yourself as she likes you as you already, apparently. Although I wonder, has this young lady spent enough personal time with you to know the real you, or just the public mask that you wear?”

Adrien chuckled at that, “you have no idea, I think of all the girls that I know, she probably knows me better than any of them, including Chloe. I’ve always thought of this girl as just a good friend, but now that I know that she kind of likes me, like… like a lot, I uh, well, I don’t know how I should act around her since I-I like her too.” A flustered Adrien shrugged. “That’s what kept me up all night.”

Nathalie genuinely smiled, which was a rarity, before she looked back down at her tablet, “as I’ve said, you should just be yourself and if you get the chance today, then you should ask Marinette out.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed sappily, half in a daydream before the information hit his brain and he swallowed his surprise, “wait, you knew?!” he exclaimed, “I mean, you know that I’m talking about her and that she likes me?”

Nathalie nodded and looked up at him, “of course. I’ve been aware that you like her, as more than just as a friend for quite some time, it was written in both your body language and how you have always spoken so highly of her and tried to spend extra time with her, with or without your DJ friend and his fiancé.” Then she distractedly added as she glanced back at her tablet, “I will say that I’m glad that you’ve finally noticed, your father will certainly be pleased.”

“Wait, what? FATHER knows?” Adrien was gobsmacked.

Nathalie nodded as she looked up at him, “yes, he’s kept a close eye on her career since he noticed how fond of her you are,” she rolled her eyes slightly as she added, “years ago. I believe that if you asked, anyone and everyone will admit that they knew Adrien, she just didn’t know how to get you to notice her as more than just as a good friend. You have been dreadfully oblivious when it came to her after all.”

Before he could interject, she held up her hand briefly to stop him from speaking to explain, “and before you ask, your father had nothing to do with her accomplishments career wise, he was adamant that she stood on her own two feet and that she needed to prove herself on her own, not that Miss Dupain-Cheng was aware of his watchful eye. If anything, I think your father judged her work harder than he would have of anyone else that applied at Gabriel. It was due to her own talents that she rose to the occasion and earned her paid internship at Gabriel, now she just has to accept it.”

“So, it’s true, she… she was offered the position?” Adrien was still overwhelmed that he had missed seeing what everyone else saw.

 _Marinette is My Lady_. He had to take a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he smiled at the confirmation. _I know it now, but it still seems like a dream come true_

“Yes, she had six more days to accept.” Nathalie smirked a little, “I think your father was hoping to eventually make her his protégé and to get you two together, that way you could work together one day when he retired. I imagine that he is planning for you to run the company and that she could be the head designer, but please don’t tell him that I said that.” She chuckled, “I don’t think he’ll mind if you decided to switch it around and court her on your own before she gets the job, it has already been offered to her after all and admittedly, you have been taking far too much time to notice the poor girl.”

Disturbed as he was about his father’s potential plans, because he knew that Nathalie knew everything after all, Adrien wasn’t going to object about the courting of Marinette part.

 _It’s amazing, no, miraculous, that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is both My Lady and is My Princess._ _It’s ironic that somehow, I knew, that my unconscious mind somehow recognized her when I gave her that nickname so long ago_.

Adrien sighed, knowing now that what was important was that he loved her, with all his heart, no matter the name that she went by.

 _Now,_ he wondered, _how do I prove it?_

_Marinette deserves to know that I love her and that I see her and love all of what makes her, her._

“But how, how do I court her?” Adrien asked Nathalie absently and then he remembered he’d be seeing Marinette in a few hours, “wait, how am I supposed to do the photo shoot today? She’s coming to watch!” Adrien briefly panicked.

Nathalie shook her head and then chided him, “Adrien, you said that you knew she liked you, so you just need to be yourself, don’t worry so much. Focus on her when you’re with her and be the gentleman that we know that you are. Be professional. Your photographer Vincent has been telling you for years to look at the camera like you were calling to your Lady has he not?”

Adrien blushed slightly, Vincent had no idea how right he was and what those words did to him, but it certainly got him into the right mindset as he modeled as an adult.

Nathalie went on, “you won’t have to be so direct perhaps with Miss Dupain-Cheng, in fact with how flustered she used to get around you, I’d suggest to try to be direct but subtle at first with her. Ease her along, romance the girl but not too over the top, sending her a dozen vases of two dozen roses would be well over the top, at least wait until she is officially your girlfriend to do something like that.” Nathalie gently teased.

_Nathalie knows me too well. I’ll have to cancel that order I was about to place… a baker’s dozen of floral arrangements might just be too over the top…_

“Yeah. Be myself, I can do that.” Adrien wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Nathalie nodded and then returned her gaze to her tablet. “Good. Now, since you need a date tonight anyway, why don’t you invite her to the Gallery opening tonight?”

“Wait! What? That’s, that’s too forward, isn’t it?”

Nathalie tried to contain her smile, “I doubt it, wasn’t she the one who asked you out for drinks awhile back and you spent the evening introducing her to other guys?”

“Oh my gosh! I am NEVER going to live that down!” Adrien whined.

Nathalie gave a small chuckle as she glanced up at the distressed young man, “you know, I was really wondering, did you really think that she asked you to be her wingman or something Adrien? I mean, how did you not see that?”

“I-I thought that she was finally trusting me as a friend!” Adrien felt awful as he made the poor excuse, “I had no idea! Honest!”

Nathalie was kind enough to hold back her laugh, giving one small giggle and only slightly smirked as she shook her head at him and then returned to her work.


	5. The Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette eagerly wakes up early to make it to Adrien's photo shoot and Adrien runs through a multitude of emotions as he awaits her arrival and figures out how to ask her out all while trying not to be too Chat-like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update!

Marinette was so keyed up when she woke up that she was surprisingly calm and she even woke up half an hour early, early enough to wake up her kwami for once!

Marinette was already dressed in something cute and was poking Tikki awake, “psst! Tikki! Wake up! This could be the day! The day that Adrien sees me!”

“Marinette!” Tikki whined, “what time is it?”

“Come on Tikki! You can sleep in my purse. I want to get to Maman and Papa’s to make some special mini croissants for Adrien! You know how much he likes croissants!”

Tikki rolled her weary eyes as she floated up from her little bed as she looked out the window and asked again, “No, really Marinette, what time is it?”

“6:30 AM.” Marinette stated, “now come on! I want to have enough time to make him the best croissants! They’re Chat’s favorites!” 

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki giggled lightly, “I’m sure he’ll like anything that you bring him.”

“Oh, I know he will.” Marinette confidently replied, “but these will be baked by me, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng and not only am I Ladybug, but I’m an awesome cook! That boy doesn’t have a prayer!”

Tikki laughed, “well, with that attitude, you’re right!” She flew into Marinette’s purse as she called out, “to the bakery!”

Marinette laughed confidently, eagerly and a bit overwhelmed too as she charged out of her apartment because she was going to court her Kitty!

…

Adrien had already finished half of his photo shoot, thankfully it was already half over and it hadn’t become awkward yet, but Marinette hadn’t shown up yet either. He’d just finished modeling the first pair of swim trunks, and he was changing into the last and second pair that he was going to model with a button-down shirt that he wore with it casually with the buttons undone, to show off his impressive abs due to his being Chat Noir of course, not that anyone but his Lady would know about that.

Adrien grinned to himself as he glanced in the mirror, making sure that everything hung just right. He fondly remembered a time when he’d told her as Chat Noir that if he could, he’d fall in love with himself, no wonder she fell for Adrien first.

“Marinette is SO going to drool over me.” Adrien smirked at his mirror and shot finger guns at himself.

Plagg of course was impatiently waiting for him to finish with his shoot and rolled his eyes with a snort. “Not with that attitude Kid. She fell for Adrien for a reason, or few…”

“Wait, you know why she likes me?” Adrien turned to his kwami and plotted how to get his kwami to reveal what he knew.

Before he could bribe him with the newest cheese collection offered by the Cheesiest High-Class Company around, Plagg spoke, “don’t even think of it kid. I wouldn’t betray Tikki or her chosen that way. I’m just saying that maaaaybe you’re a bit over the top as Chat Noir. Do what your dad’s robot suggested, just be yourself Adrien… or give her some cheese, just not mine.”

“Aww, thanks for caring Plagg!” Adrien snorted before he smiled at his kwami genuinely.

“Whatever. Just, go finish so we can go get lunch.”

“Not before Marinette shows up.” Adrien warned him nervously, “I… I just can’t wait to see her.”

“Yeah, uh huh. Just remember that if Pigtails is, well, her, she’ll likely act differently around you Kid, knowing that you’re you, well, I imagine it’ll change her attitude anyhow.”

“I don’t care Plagg, I love her and if that means that I finally have a chance with her, I can forgive the fact that she’s never been interested in Chat Noir as Ladybug.”

“Annnd… here comes the ramble.” Plagg droned.

Adrien rolled his eyes and went on, “I mean, obviously she’s like me in that we were both holding out for our crush, frustratingly so and we just didn’t see each other till now. I just happened to finally figure out that we were crushing on the wrong sides of each other, and well Plagg, now that I know that My Lady is also My Princess and that my love and the girl that I ignored both because of her and because I thought she was out of my league and because she was just a good friend that I was afraid to lose by even thinking of anything romantic," he took a deep breath before continuing, "well, it’s time for me to fix that. I’m… I’m going to ask out my Marinette!”

“Whatever Kid, stop acting like you’re going to have a basket of cheese dropped off at your door any minute, you’re going to have to do this right Adrien so focus.”

“I am!” Adrien peeked out of his tent, scanning the area looking for Marinette as he psyched himself up, “ok, I’ve done hundreds of shoots, just because this is the first time that I know that My Lady, no, that my Marinette will be here, that’s no reason to lose my cool.”

“Yeah, right. I thought you were shooting for ‘hot stuff’ with that outfit.” Plagg teased behind him.

“What?” Adrien asked, not getting the reference.

“Never mind, just… go break a leg or whatever kid, I’m going to take a nap.” Plagg flew over and hid in Adrien’s bag as Adrien shook his head and left his tent.

_Alright, I need to play this cool and collected._ Adrien encouraged himself as he walked over to the side of the set to get a drink at the snack table as they took a break and finished moving things around for the second round of shots. They were a little behind since Adrien didn’t have his head in the game earlier, as distracted as he was, but he thought a few of the morning’s photos were sufficient for the other swimsuit that he had already modeled.

Adrien took the bottle of water that was offered to him and then he began to wonder if Marinette would be able to make it, he knew that she had a morning class today, which was probably why she was running late.

_Where are you Princess?_ He mentally called out for her.

“Hello Adrien.” Her dulcet voice answered his call.

Adrien jumped, spilling a little of his water as he heard his Lady’s gorgeous voice call to him as if out of thin air like a siren call from behind him and Adrien was almost bowled over by the intensity of it. Knowing that it was her made such a subtle but HUGE difference! Adrien took a deep breath and was able to collect himself before he turned around to greet his Princess, his Marinette.

“Hey, Mari.” Adrien grinned widely as she walked up to him and he was able to appreciate the fact that while she glanced at him, her eyes didn’t eat him alive like most girls’ eyes did when he was dressed like this. She focused more on his face and his smile, blushing just so when she realized that his smile was for her and he was grateful when she returned it in kind.

“Wow, y-you look nice today.” Adrien complimented her, stuttering just a little.

He wasn’t expecting Marinette to be clear with her words since usually when he was in a swimsuit her ability to talk to him clearly faltered. He expected it now actually, despite not knowing why until recently. So, he was surprised when instead he was met with a light blush and steady words. “Thank you.” Marinette told him confidently, “I’m sorry that I’m late, I stopped by my parents to make some mini croissants to share but I had to wait a few minutes longer for them to come out of the oven than I originally expected.” She smiled at him as Adrien’s heart almost beat its way out of his chest, “I know how much you like fresh croissants.”

_Plagg said to look for someone that didn’t act normally, I expected that she, that she might act differently, but, WOW! She made me croissants! Marinette, my Lady, she, she likes me! How?! How didn’t I see the Goddess hidden in front of me for so long?_

Adrien was almost blown over by her thoughtfulness as he tried not to blush. “Yeah, that’s… t-that’s true Mari, thanks.” He answered as she opened the box that he hadn’t noticed in her hands until now, he was far too taken with her to have noticed it after all. He took a croissant without thinking and ate it in four bites.

Adrien was practically putty for Marinette at that moment. He would definitely purr if he was transformed.

Nathalie appeared and cleared her throat, “Adrien, they’re almost ready for you, please stop by makeup and get a touch up, I would like to discuss something with Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien swallowed, “sure Nathalie.” Then he turned to Marinette, who was setting the box of croissants on the snack table, “are you going to be okay Marinette? Maybe we could hang out a bit after the shoot?” He asked hopefully.

Marinette smiled and shook her head, “I have to leave in half an hour, I’ve got another class. It was good to see you though Adrien.”

“Y-Yeah, you too Mari.” He was glad he wasn’t transformed right now; his cat ears would have easily told her how disappointed he was. Somehow, he managed to keep on his painted on for the camera smile.

Nathalie cleared her voice delicately and then glanced at Marinette and then back at Adrien.

That was enough to jog Adrien’s memory, “Oh, oh right, uh, Mari, would you like to go with me to a gallery opening tonight? It’s at, uh…”

“6:00pm.” Nathalie promptly provided the time.

“Yeah, I can come and pick you up at 5:45pm and maybe afterwards we could get a bite to eat?”

Marinette looked surprised, but then she smiled at him, “I’d like that.” That’s when he saw it, the shadow of doubt that crossed her face, the sadness and the insecurity, as she looked away and rubbed her elbow with her other hand as she off handedly added, “it’s always nice when you can spend time with your friends, should… should I see if Nino and Alya can join us?”

_I made her do that. How many times have I done that to her and didn’t notice?_ Adrien wondered and then decided to be bold as he kept his eyes on Marinette, “Nathalie, can you give us a minute please?”

“Of course,” Adrien could hear her smirk as she walked away.

“Adrien?” Marinette quietly asked as she looked up at him through her bangs as he took her hands in his own.

“Mari, I… I wanted to ask you out. Just you. Like… like on a date?” He heard her light gasp as he looked at their joined hands but ignored it as he soldiered on as he gave her hands a quick squeeze of reassurance. “Let me spell it out, since obviously I need to do that for my own sake. Basically, I would like, no, I would love to go out on an official date with you as more than friends, if… if you would like that?” He hesitantly added.

Adrien dared to look back up into her gorgeous bluebell eyes.

_Please Princess._

She looked up at him with a gentle smile and a slight hint of a smirk. She was so beautiful, he was tempted to lean down and kiss her right there, but she needed this.

_I need this. I want to court her._

So, Adrien asked again as he drew her a little nearer, as he leaned over to whisper, their foreheads almost touching, “please, will you go out with me Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Nothing, and I mean nothing would make me happier.”

It took her a few seconds to blink away her disbelief, but she finally answered with a nod, “yes Adrien, I-I would like that.”

Adrien grinned as he leaned back, afraid that if he pushed his luck further, he’d give into temptation and maul her with kisses right then and there, “I look forward to it. Will you watch the shoot until you have to leave?”

Marinette nodded, “of course, after I speak to Nathalie. I can’t go back until I’ve seen you model summer’s newest swim line after all.” She teased.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He shot her a wink before squeezing her hands and letting them go regretfully as he headed towards the makeup chair, making a note to kiss the back of her hands later. _I’ve got to keep in mind the paparazzi that are hiding everywhere after all._

Of course, there was the gallery opening tonight, but he’d worry about that later. He knew he couldn’t keep his courting of Marinette under wraps, _not like the media hasn’t speculated on our relationship, oh, half a dozen times before_ , he rolled his eyes slightly at himself, _I was so blind._

_For now, I’ll just dream that it’s just us._

They just needed to show up for an unveiling, walk around the gallery once to say hello to a few investors etc. after all. They would be in and out in less than an hour, if they were lucky. Then they could take a walk along the Seine, stop at a café for dinner and maybe get Andre’s ice cream together.

_Or maybe that’s too cheesy? I’ll have to ask Nino._

As Adrien walked towards the makeup chair, he heard a loud squeal coming from behind him, “YES!”

Adrien turned around with a very cat like smirk as Marinette bashfully held up her phone and offered, “uh, Alya found the perfect shoes?”

_Like I believe that, you probably just realized that we have a date when Alya reminded you huh?_

Adrien chuckled and waved at her, pretending to accept her excuse for her shout of joy. He’d be shouting too, outwardly anyway if he could, his training was too strong to allow him to do that in public like that though and he didn’t know if he’d truly won his Lady’s heart quite yet after all. _Maybe I can scream it from the rooftops in a few days…_

…

Five minutes later Adrien was back in front of the camera and he found himself posing for her, for his Princess. Marinette was firing off his Bugaboo’s smile after all, so how could he not do his best?

_For her. Always for her._ Adrien’s mind wandered as he risked glancing her way and shooting her a very Chat Noir like wink before moving on to his next practiced pose.

Vincent was thrilled with the enthusiasm Adrien showed, and quite the show Adrien was giving, even he realized that. He could hear Marinette giggle as he turned and posed once more, then turned and posed again.

Marinette though wasn’t blushing nearly as deeply as she did back in high school either yet. Like when he thought that she’d only been shy around him, although now he knew better.

_Guess I’ll have to ramp up the charm._ He told himself.

Vincent about had an aneurysm when Adrien blew a kiss towards Marinette and then looked at her seductively as he slid off his unbuttoned shirt for the next pose.

That was the point where some of his fans that were held back by his bodyguard and some ropes squealed with delight.

That’s how Vincent wound up congratulating Adrien on a job well done within twenty minutes. Adrien thanked him and waved him off, because that gave Adrien five minutes until Marinette had to leave.

“Hey Mari, want to see my dressing room?” Adrien teased the now deeply blushing Marinette with a small smirk. “We can talk while I change and then I can walk you back to campus.”


	6. Someone is Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette has heard some wonderful things from Adrien's own mouth, but she still has a hard time believing him.  
> Plus, she freaks out and calls in some back up.

“Wait, you want me to come with you to your dressing room?” Marinette didn’t look shocked or flustered like Adrien suspected she would be. His ‘very good friend’ only looked surprised for a moment before she smirked lightly, leaned to the side in a very Ladybug like way and told him, “well then, lead the way Handsome.”

Adrien about choked on his own spit.

“A-Alright.” He blinked and held out his hand which she easily took. “It’s a tent actually and uh, t-there’s a divider and uh, everything.” Adrien bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, unaccustomed to confident Marinette.

“Adrien,” Marinette pretended to be scandalized as she placed her free hand on her chest dramatically as they quickly walked across the set, “are you afraid that I would disrespect one of my closest friends?”

 _Ok, I deserved that._ Adrien thought as he smiled sheepishly as they reached the flap to his dressing room / tent and opened it for her to enter before him.

He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying, _after you My Lady._

Marinette chuckled as he followed her in and waved at the chair on this side of the divider for her to sit in, “is there anything that you, ah, wanted to talk about?” She asked him hesitantly.

“Oh, uh, no?” Adrien answered as he walked behind the divider and began to change.

_I can’t tell her that I know yet, I do want her to know that I guessed correctly after all… and that I want to woo her in both of her forms._

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about Mari?”

_I can’t call her Princess after all, that’s too Chat like too._

…

Marinette was about to respond when Adrien tossed his swim shorts to lay across the top of the divider.

 _Oh my gosh, he’s not …. he’s NOT WEARING ANYTHING on the other side of that divider!_ Marinette almost flipped out.

_Wait, if he suspects, he’s going to push the line of propriety here, of course he is a model and that’s not a big deal for them, usually, but this is Adrien and CHAT!_

_I’m in SO much trouble!_

_It’s just, you don’t just go and flaunt to someone you just asked out that you’re in the BUFF! Of course, that is SO SO Chat or, I guess, like Adrien to tease me like that! He probably hasn’t figured me out yet, it means nothing. It’s just, why didn’t I figure him out sooner? Both Chat and Adrien like to tease when they get the chance…._

“Mari?” Adrien was making rustling sounds, obviously getting dressed as quickly as he could.

_There is NO WAY that he’s figured me out so quickly, the guy is blind after all, but why would he ask ME out if that’s true?_

_Does he suspect?_

_Pull it together Marinette! We have a date tonight, focus on that. Maybe he just wants to make it platonic or just really good friends, not romantic or something?!_

Marinette was pulling her own hair right now, fighting the frown that wanted to appear.

_Ugh! I am so confused!_

“Mari? Are you alright out there?”

_Breathe, he’s not scary, he’s just Chat. Your hot partner that you’ve ignored for HIM. You can DO this._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are super-hot yourself and have been asked out over twenty times in a matter of days before. You are an attractive woman that this dork that you somehow love FINALLY saw!_

_Oh, my gosh! I love Adrien, I mean Chat! I thought I had dealt with these feelings! For both of them!_

_Nope! Don’t focus on that! You can have a normal conversation with him Marinette, go on a date, knock his socks off and act like you don’t want to smooch his face off._

_Why must I choose? Ugh, life is so unfair._

Marinette jolted with surprise as Adrien put his hands on her knees to get her attention. He was kneeling before her, with a freshly washed face and in his usual outfit, ready to go. His hair was tousled just right, as usual, and he had a look of concern on his face.

_Wait, how did he get there? How did I get here?_

Marinette blinked, and looked around, realizing that she was crouched on the ground, mid freak out.

Reaching out, Adrien brushed the back of his fingers on one hand along her cheek gently with a voice of concern until he was lightly tilting up her chin to see her face better, “hey, you seemed to be in another world there, are you okay?”

She grabbed his hand that held her chin, and held onto it like a lifeline, as if it was proof that they were both really there.

Marinette was so stunned, she barely blushed, finally taking a deep breath as she managed to answer, “y-yeah, I’m fine, or I will be. Actually, I kind of feel like I’m in another dimension here.” She shrugged and tried to sound light hearted as she attempted to chuckle as he helped her to stand, “I mean, you did ask me out to go on a date earlier… didn’t you? Or… or was I just imagining things?”

She frowned slightly as she thought, _Again?_

…

Somehow Adrien managed to keep a concerned look on his face as Marinette attempted to chuckle again, but it only made Adrien’s heart ache.

 _There’s that hesitation again._ Adrien’s smile faded a little before he fought to bring it back up, hiding his internal fear that she would reject him again. _She’s still holding my hand though. That must mean that I still have a chance, I just have to play my cards right._

“I did ask you out Marinette, and I do want it to be a real date. I’ll be honest, I’ve never dated seriously, I’ve never noticed anyone before, but lately… I’ve got to admit, you’re a hard woman to overlook.” Then he grinned mischievously. “Besides, I’ve heard that the best long-term relationships begin with friendship.”

Marinette smirked back as she tentatively asked. “Are you implying something Mr. Agreste?”

 _Oh, the Ladybug confidence is back._ Adrien blushed. _I am in so much trouble._

“Because with that logic you should have married Chloe a long time ago.” Marinette finished him off as Adrien coughed and sputtered as he led her to the other side of the divider.

Marinette laughed at his reaction and he exclaimed, “I would hope not! Chloe and I are at best like siblings really.” He waved that idea off. “I have never wanted to date Chloe seriously; I mean come on Marinette.” He gazed into her beautiful bluebell eyes as he cupped her cheek lightly, “why would I want to date her when you’re around?”

“Well, you have taken her to many similar events like you’ve invited me out to tonight, as a friend.” Marinette gently tore her face away from his grasp, biting her lip, anticipating the disappointment that he usually handed out with the phrase of ‘just a friend.’

_I don’t know how Bugaboo, but I will make this up to you._

“Marinette.” Adrien whispered as he dropped his hand onto her shoulder, leaning over to look her directly in in her face. “How can I explain this to you?” He took a breath and exhaled as he gathered his thoughts, “I was chasing after the wrong girl for a long, long time. Far too long actually, and well, we had a talk recently and it made me realize that I didn’t know everything about her and that maybe, just maybe, I needed to look for someone that could love all of me as me, not just the side of me that everyone thought that they saw, kind of the way that I was looking at just one side of her?”

…

 _Is he confessing that he sees me?_ Marinette blinked and smiled a small smirk as she continued to think, _I told him that I wanted him to ask me if I’m her, if he’s not asking, he’s not sure yet then, is he?_

She looked at his hopeful face as Adrien sweetly asked, “please, will you go out with me Marinette, as the first girl that I’ve asked out for me and not just because you look pretty on my arm to make a good enough impression for the brand?”

Adrien then blinked and seemed to realize what he had just said and quickly rambled, “I mean, you and I will look good together, great even! I just, I want us to be together for a date to get to know each other better, not just as friends or just because you’re the most gorgeous girl I know and I’m not worthy…” Adrien’s voice drifted off.

Marinette laughed, “usually I’m the one to get flustered between us, I kind of like it.” Then she cupped his cheek and gently told him, “never think that you’re not worthy of me Adrien, your one of the two sweetest guys I know.”

He raised an eyebrow as he asked, “who’s the other guy?”

She winked at him and grinned, “look in the mirror.”

Adrien coughed and grinned back at her, a flash of confusion crossing his face before he smirked and pulled open the back of the tent carefully and then glanced around, seeing that the coast was clear, before turning back to her and ducked down into her personal space, just a few centimeters from her ear. Then he whispered, “well, I don’t know about you but I’d like to see if we can make a good team, if you’ll give me the chance my lovely Marinette.”

_Flirt._

“I haven’t agreed to being yours Handsome. Although I think that you already know that we could be good partners…” She whispered back to him, causing him to blush just a little and give her a genuine smile.

Adrien then brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed the back of it as if he was wearing a certain cat themed costume.

Marinette gasped slightly at the gesture and he smirked casually for her. “Come on.” He winked at her and nodded towards their escape, “we can sneak past my fans this way.”

“O-okay.” Marinette managed as he pulled her along and led her back to her University, which was thankfully nearby.

It was quiet between them most of the way, but she never pulled away from him, allowing him to hold her hand and lead her along for once. The silence was strangely comfortable, like when they were suited up, except with an unnamed spark of electricity between them.

Once Adrien had walked her to campus, she indicated what building she needed to go to and he nodded that he understood as he took the lead again.

“So,” he began, “I’m dying to know, just what were you talking with Nathalie about?”

“Well,” Marinette wasn’t sure how she should answer at first, but decided to bashfully tell him the truth, “you’ve probably heard, but I won an internship at your father’s company.”

Adrien beamed at her, apparently loving the idea. “That’s great Marinette! That’s not an easy accomplishment!” Then he added hopefully, “when are you starting?”

_I haven’t accepted yet… because of you._

Marinette bit her lip before answering, “I actually have received two offers. One from that Boutique I mentioned the other day and the other from Gabriel.” She took a breath as he gave her a thoughtful look with his model smile as she exhaled, “I haven’t decided which one to accept and Nathalie wanted to tempt me with a tour tomorrow.”

…

Adrien’s smile could blind a woman and he knew it as Marinette looked bashfully away as if she knew what he was about to say. “Marinette, Mari, I have a rare morning off tomorrow...”

 _Or at least I will once I reschedule a fitting and reschedule my lab work._ Adrien thought ruefully.

Marinette blinked at him as he finished, “so why don’t you let me take you on that tour? If any one can convince you to work at Gabriel, I like to think that it would be me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a very Chat like manner.

Marinette laughed as they arrived at the building where her next class would be.

“I’ll think about it.” She promised as she waved at the building, “well, this is me. Thanks for walking me Adrien.”

“It was my purr-leasure.” He squeezed her hand before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek as she rolled her eyes at the bad pun. Before letting go of her hand though, he whispered. “I’ll see you tonight, it’s a semi-casual event by the way.”

He gave her a very Chat Noir style finger salute and a wink goodbye, “I’ll see you at 5:45pm Mari.”

“Y-yeah.” Marinette managed. “I’ll see you then!” She waved goodbye as he stepped backwards, running into someone, before apologizing and waving goodbye before he turned around and jogged off.

…

 _He probably forgot to tell Nathalie that he was walking me._ Marinette thought as the bell rang and she had to rush into class. _Oh! I’ve got a date with Adrien! What am I going to wear?_

Her notes suffered that day, but she didn’t mind. She had to rush home and pick out the perfect outfit, _I’m finally going on an official date with Chat, I mean, Adrien! I still can’t believe they’re the same guy!_

\-----

Bonjour, you have reached the voice mail of the Amazing Journalist and Creator of the Ladyblog, Alya Cesaire. If this is an akuma attack, please report it to my blog. If this is Ladybug, you have my number, if this is Nino, you HAVE my number, for anyone else, please leave your message after the beep.

BEEEEEEP!

 

First Message left at 3:39pm:

Alya! This is Marinette this is it! The End of the world is here, Code Green! I have two hours to look perfect! I’m freaking out here and I’m having an out of body experience all at once, AGAIN! Call me!

 

Second Message left at 3:57pm:

Wait, why did he ask me out? Alya this can’t be a coincidence! Ugh! I don’t know what to think! I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll call you when I’m done.

 

Third Message left at 4:17pm

Why would Adrien WANT to date me Alya?! It doesn’t make sense, I’m a nobody, I’m just a friend! Just a REALLY good friend, yuck! Wipe my mouth out with soap for even saying that Alya! This absolutely stinks! I’m sick of it Alya, I want a guy to love me for me not for what he thinks I could be…

 

Fourth Message left at 4:21pm

I know what you’re going to say. -sigh- I’m over thinking things. Maybe he finally saw what was in front of him? Ugh! No. I’m not that lucky, I’m mean the boy was so blind he set me up on two blind dates with other guys before! Why would I have assumed that he was trying to set me up with himself, BOTH times! He tried to be my wingman Alya! Ugh! This is probably just a repeat of all that…

 

Fifth Message left at 4:29pm

I must be in an alternate reality Alya. Adrien can’t really WANT to date me. It’s probably just a prank… a mean prank, I have to be imagining all of this - sigh -  I’ll still get ready though anyway…

 

Sixth Message left at 4:33pm

Alright, I’m tired of second guessing myself. If Adrien doesn’t like me then this is it. It’s his choice to sweep me off my feet tonight or I’m done with him Alya!

 

Seventh Message left at 4:39pm

Alright, I’ve narrowed it down to three outfits just in case this is a real date, I mean, Adrien is probably just arranging a date for a friend with me and all, so I gotta look good anyway, am I right? Anyway – sigh - I’m going to do my hair and makeup, I could really use your help here Alya. Please call me.

\-----

New conversation 4:48pm

Ladyblogger: Adrien Agreste! U beter b getting readi to sweep my gurl off her feet or I will end you!

Me: Alya! Just the girl I need to talk to, I’m at the florist, do you think Mari would appreciate a red rose or a pink one?

Ladyblogger: Sunshine, what am I going to do with you?

Ladyblogger: Ask the florist and tell them what you want to say.

Me: Will do, thanks!

Ladyblogger: Don’t be cheap either! I mean it Agreste! Don’t mess with my gurl!

Me: I’d never! Wait, is one rose cheap?

Ladyblogger: It is if it’s for Mari! That girl deserves the whole shop!

Me: I don’t think I can get the whole shop delivered in less than an hour, it has to be something that I can carry. I’ll get her something good though…

Ladyblogger: U better not be messing with me! I know where u live an I will end u if you hurt her!

Me: - gulp – Yes, Ma’am!

Ladyblogger: You better believe it!

\-----

Marinette POV

“Hello?” Marinette answered her phone nervously as she thought as she glanced at the clock, _it’s almost 5:00pm, he’s probably calling to cancel, say that it was just a joke…_

“Mari? Gurl, don’t you worry, I’ll be there in five minutes!” Alya’s reassuring voice told her before she hung up.

Marinette sighed a sigh of relief and took a relaxing breath. Alya would help her calm down and get her ready on time.

Marinette had just finished applying her concealer and foundation when Alya burst into her apartment. “Gurl, you need to stop worrying ‘cause Im’ here for you and you’re going to be fine. Adrien would not string you along. Nino told him he is not allowed to set you up on any more blind dates remember?”

Marinette whined, “I know, I know, it’s just, I still wonder if he really means it. Adrien has never shown any interest in me before… so why now?”

Marinette, “gurl, he may not have known it, but you’re the only girl that I’ve seen him blush over, well, besides LB.” She smirked at her friend and Marinette rolled her eyes.

 _I know you suspect me, but you know I can’t confirm or deny anything,_ Marinette mentally scolded her inquisitive friend _, now moving on…._

“So, when was this?” Marinette asked.

Alya looked on her bed and saw the selections of what Marinette decided that she could wear ignoring her question, “too conservative, too childish and too predictable.” Alya dismissed them all. “Now, if you take this black skirt and jacket combo, and maybe switch out this top with the red scoop neck blouse you just finished,” Alya saw it hanging in Marinette’s closet and laid it with the rest of her selection, “and you have an outfit that will catch Agreste’s eye or he’s a blind eunuch!”

“ALYA!”

Alya just shrugged, “hey, I’m just saying that boy has always been too pure girl and if he doesn’t recognize what a Goddess you are tonight, I mean this outfit shows off ALL your assets, in an suitability respectable way I mean,” she hugged her friend, “maybe he’s just not man enough for you Babe.”

“Alya, you make it sound like I should be trying to seduce him!” Marinette objected as Alya sat her down and began doing her makeup for her.

“Gurl, I like how you think!”

“Alya!” Marinette whined as Alya expertly applied a cat’s eye look with her eyeliner.

“Just saying that tonight that boy becomes a man!”

“ALYA!”


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien texts Nino for some last minute advice.  
> Mari gets a bit of her Ladybug charisma and teases Adrien.  
> Adrien gets a bit too honest as he sneaks Marinette away from the party to speak to her privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚩 Warning: Slightly long chapter at 3400 words, just in case you want to read it all at once. 😉
> 
> 🚩 Also, lots of Flirting and Fluff here... and a little adult humor and innuendo but nothing too terrible lol.

Me - Bro? I need your input on something?

Bro – Whatcha need Dude?

Me – I asked Mari out and I’m not sure whether or not to go somewhere fancy for dinner.

Bro – Dude Finally! 👍 Let me tell my Gurl!

Me – Dude, she already knows! She told me to get Mari a big flower arrangement!

Bro – Figures and totally!

Bro – So whatcha need? 🤔

Me – I’m taking Mari to this semi-casual company thing, a gallery opening.

Me – I want to take her out to eat afterwards, but where?

Bro – Mari will love anything with you Dude, just be the main course!

Me – Nino!

Me – You are spending WAY too much time with Alya!

Bro – rofl 🤣😂🤣

Bro – No, totally do something nice and romantic.

Bro – a restaurant with a good view, nice tunes, a walk along the Seine

Bro – Maybe some Andre’s ice cream?

Me – Dude you read my mind. But where?

Bro – You’re the one with all the connections. Use them Dude!

Me – Are you sure that Mari won’t mind? 

Bro – Dude, she’ll love whatever Dude. What’s the first place you think of?

Me – Well, the nicest casual place besides Mari’s place, is a diner called Pop’s.

Bro – Totally take her there then Dude!

Me – I want to impress her though…

Me – I can’t mess this up Bro, I really Really REALLY like her! 😍💗🥰

Bro – LOL love it!

Me – I’m worried about the press too,

Me - once they figure out I like Mari... 😒

Bro – the sharks will be circling, gotcha. 🦈

Bro – Since you’ll have to take her to higher security places later

Bro – As I’m sure this won’t be a one-time deal

Me – If only. 🙏

Bro – Take her to Pops, have some fun Dude!

Me – Okay 👍

Me – Thanks Dude! 😸

Bro – No problem and dude

Bro – don’t mess this up!

Me – If I have it my way Nino, Mari will be my fiancee in a few days. 

Me – Gotta go sweep her off her feet now. Wish me luck!

Bro – Dude! What? 😲

Bro – Dude! Isn’t that a bit fast?

Bro – Dude?!

Bro – Don’t leave me hanging!

Bro - 🙄

…

Adrien put his phone on silent and snickered to himself before putting it in his pocket. He had been fifteen minutes early before he texted Nino and now instead of being worried, he was grinning at himself for leaving his Bro hanging.

He’d been sitting in his Mercades, in front of Marinette’s apartment door and he still had another six minutes until he could knock on the door.

 _Alright, I can do this, she’s the most amazing girl ever._ Adrien thought as he tried to psych himself up.

“You’d better sneak me some cheese at dinner.” Plagg grumbled from his coat pocket.

“I always do you glutton, besides didn’t I feed you a whole wheel before we left?”

“That was a measly appetizer.” Plagg chuckled. “Remember I love those cheese sandwiches at Pop’s.”

“Plagg, I don’t know if I can sneak you a whole sandwich, Mari will notice!”

“Kid, she already knows you’re Chat Noir and Tikki should have told her what I like to eat. She’ll be bringing up that she knows that Kid if she says anything, which she can’t, so we’re all good.” Adrien could hear the smirk in his kwami’s voice.

Adrien shook his head and checked the clock, three minutes. He looked at himself in his mirror to fix his hair and glanced at Marinette’s door, only to see Alya trying to sneak away. He waved at her and she waved back with one hand then shushed him with the other, embarrassed to have been caught.

Then Alya mouthed the words, ‘good luck!’ Before she turned and quickly walked away.

Adrien laughed to himself, picked up the bouquet that he bought for Marinette and got out of his car.

“I still want that sandwich.” Plagg groused.

“We’ll see, now quiet Plagg, it’s time to meet my future.”

“Just don’t make me sick with all that mushy stuff.” Plagg whispered. “I have a delicate stomach.”

Adrien snorted lightly as he shook his head and marched up to Marinette’s door. “Plagg, if anything after all these years it’s time that I did something to get you back for messing up my appetite with that smelly Camembert!”

Plagg gasped from his pocket as he whispered, “blasphemy!”

…

At exactly 5:45pm, Adrien knocked on Marinette’s door.

 _That’s him!_ Marinette thought as she practically squealed, “wait! I’m not ready! Tikki!”

“Marinette!” Tikki scolded and flew up into her chosen’s face, touching her nose to get her attention, “we’ve triple checked everything! Don’t forget that you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are beautiful AND you can handle this.” The little kwami shrugged, “besides, Adrien is just a dressed-up Chat Noir and you know how to handle this boy. Both sides of him. Remember?”

Marinette giggled and then gave her kwami a kiss on the spot on her forehead, “thanks Tikki! I may be Ladybug too, but I needed that little reminder.”

Seeing Marinette’s confidence finally ready, Tikki grinned and then ducked down into her purse, “you’re welcome, I’m ready to go, so go knock his socks off!”

Marinette chuckled once as she opened her door.

…

 _I am a dead man._ Adrien’s mind went blank after as he blinked and tried to restart his brain as he let his gaze wander down Marinette’s frame a little too slowly before returning it to her gorgeous face and eyes, causing her to blush as his brain rebooted and as he eloquently stuttered and said… “W-WoW! You l-look AMAZING tonight!”

Marinette’s hair was down, which was a rare sight to see and she had curled the ends expertly. Besides her eyes, her makeup was natural save for a deep red lipstick that shimmered like her blouse. She wore a flowing black skirt with a matching black jacket and a shimmering red scoop neck blouse underneath. She wore adorable red kitty heels and was that lace tights?

_I am such a dead man, but what a wonderful death!_

Marinette nodded slightly and apparently, she decided to go in for the kill, because she gave that little smirk that he loved that Ladybug, that she, would have as she figured out a solution in the midst of battle. “Thanks, Hot Stuff, you look amazing too!” She practically cooed.

Adrien gulped, _she thinks I look Hot! I just threw on what I wore to one of last month’s photo shoots!_

“T-Thank y-you!” He just stood there, holding the bouquet in his hands, completely helpless and frozen on her stoop.

Marinette glanced down at the flowers and bit her lip for a moment.

_Oh, kill me now! I’ll die happy!_

“Are those for me?” She innocently asked Adrien as she reached up and twirled a lock of her hair to tease him further.

Adrien swallowed and looked down at the bouquet in his hands, “yes, YES! These are f-for you.” He handed them over clumsily and she took them effortlessly.

Her smile widened, “thank you Adrien, these are some of my favorite flowers.” She tilted her head back into the apartment, “please come in while I put these in some water.” Then she backed up and walked into her kitchen.

“S-sure!” Adrien followed her like the smitten kitten that he was.

_I’ll follow you anywhere!_

“Please excuse the mess, I haven’t had the chance to clean up today.” She pulled out a large vase and filled it half way with water.

Adrien looked around, it looked fine to him. “Looks better than my room, and I have a maid.”

Marinette chuckled as she opened the bouquet, quickly trimmed the stems and artfully arranged the flowers in the vase, pouring the flower food in behind.

It must have taken her a few minutes, but Adrien was happy just to watch her work.

“So, is there anything that I need to know about this Gallery Opening tonight?” Marinette broke the silence as she finished and placed the flowers on her little dining room table, turning them just so.

Adrien obviously didn’t respond, enraptured by her presence as he was as he hummed and just adored her. Mariette turned towards him and grinned, walking over to him causing him to nearly have a heart attack as he froze in place again as she cupped his right cheek with one hand and balanced on her tippy toes and kissed his other cheek gratefully. “Thank you, they really are lovely.” She whispered as she let go of him and blew him away with her smile.

Adrien.exe has crashed.

 _Hubba, Hubbada, Hubba._ Adrien knew that he was mentally drooling. _Or was that real?_

Better boot the alternate program, Chat.Noir.exe

Adrien sighed as he stood before her and finally smirked as he reached up and played with one of her curls flirtatiously as she hadn’t backed away, “if that’s what I get for bringing you flowers, I’m going to have to follow Alya’s advice and buy you the whole store next time.”

Marinette chuckled and blushed lightly, “hmm, next time huh?” She tapped him once between his collarbones, where his bell usually laid, “but I haven’t even left my apartment.”

Adrien picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, but held onto it instead of letting go. “Well, my lovely Marinette, we ought to get going. I know I can’t wait to get this date started, since I’ll be the lucky guy with the purr-ittiest girl there.”

“Oh really?” She ignored the cat pun as he guided her to the door gently with one hand on her lower back.

Reaching the door, he opened it for her, followed her out and then closed it, allowing her to squeeze in beside him to lock the door. “Really, really.” He whispered to her as he let himself breath in her distinctive perfume. _How have I not realized who she was before, I… I can’t believe we’re finally here. Oh, my Marinette, forgive me for taking so long…_

…

The car ride was typical, sort of. Adrien really should have arranged to use the limo, then he wouldn’t have been distracted by every move that Marinette made.

He almost hit someone jay walking when she crossed her legs one time.

“Eyes on the road Tiger.” Marinette teased.

“I think you’ll find that I’m more like a house cat looking for his permanent home.” He easily replied, “though I may need a little taming.”

“Oh, looking to be adopted, are you?” Marinette teased back, “have you had all your shots Kitty?”

Adrien blushed, “yes ma’am, although I can’t say that your furniture would hold up for long.” He wiggled his fingers on the wheel.

“Adrien!” Marinette scolded almost in shock.

“What?” Adrien laughed as he blushed a little as he finally caught up with the possible innuendo there, “I meant I haven’t been de-clawed!” Then he thought he’d be a bit mischievous, “not that you’re wrong…”

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped and then held her hand to her chest for a moment as he laughed during which she whispered scandalously, “we ought to wait until we’re married for that.”

A normal man would not have heard that.

A holder of the Black Cat Miraculous, however, had abilities above and beyond a normal man however and Adrien heard that comment, leaving Adrien choking for a moment as he turned bright red at the insinuation and turned his choke into a cough to cover his embarrassment, or pleasure that she would flirt like that with him! She knew that she could hear that!

Marinette smirked at him just so from the corner of her eye as she looked pleased with herself.

It took Adrien a moment to collect himself as they pulled up to the front of the Gallery to hand his car off to the valet.

…

Exiting the car was of course, a bit of a show.

Adrien told to her hang tight as he hurried to open her door for her, tossing his car keys to the valet as he quickly raced over to her door, opened it for her and leaned over to help her out of the car.

“Adrien is it always like this?” Marinette asked as he took one of her hands and placed his other hand on her waist so that he could gently lead her in, guiding her in protectively.

“Like what?” Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of her, the lights outside of the Gallery, on the red carpet that they had rolled out for the evening really let him take in how lovely she really looked. The rest of the world was dead to him since at that very moment, she was his world.

 _I’m finally on a date with the woman that I love._ Adrien sighed internally.

“Adrien, are you paying attention?” She sweetly asked.

“Hmm?” Adrien hummed, his attention only on her.

“Adrien, if you don’t respond in ten seconds, I’m going to kiss you in front of all these photographers to wake you up.” She happily threatened in a whisper.

“Hmm?” Adrien hummed again and added, “sounds good to me.”

Marinette chuckled and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Adrien blinked and then blushed slightly, realizing that they were holding up the reception line as he finally heard the crowd around them, which was lined up along the roped off red carpet. He turned his attention from her for a moment and finally saw the dozens of photographers calling for Adrien to tell them who his date was.

_Gee, where did they come from?_

Finally finding the strength, and after quickly brushing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Adrien led her further down the red carpet and answered a few questions.

“This lovely Lady is the amazing up and coming designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, we were friends for far too long and I honestly thought that she was out of my league really.” Adrien looked at her longingly, “until I thought about it and realized that while I may not be worthy of such a wonderful woman, I had to risk asking her out earlier today when the opportunity presented itself. I am honored to be her escort this evening and I was fortunate enough that she agreed to come here with me tonight.”

“Adrien.” Marinette responded, her mouth open for a moment in shock until she managed to close it as she blushed and gently told him, “thank you for the compliment, but the reverse is true.”

“I’d have to fight you on that.” Adrien winked at her as more cameras went off.

They had the usual requests about who’s designs they were wearing, which was no surprise, as she was wearing her own designs and Adrien was of course wearing the latest in Gabriel fashion.

As they were about to depart, someone called out, “give her a kiss Adrien!”

They both blushed a little as Adrien asked her, “may I?”

Marinette nodded and Adrien leaned over and kissed her endearingly on her cheek, near her mouth but not quite on it, much to Marinette’s dismay.

“Come on.” Adrien coaxed her out of her happy place where Adrien kisses her as he began to lead her inside.

After a minute, Marinette leaned over and whispered to him, “next time, don’t miss.”

She giggled as he bashfully grinned at her and answered back, “as you wish.”

Knowing that they’d watched the movie the Princess Bride together, she knew that he knew that what he had said meant, ‘I love you.’

She quietly whispered back, “back at you Handsome.”

Adrien was looked forward and away from her for once, but she could have sworn that his grin widened dramatically.

…

Walking into the actual Gallery after greeting the donors and members after the ribbon cutting, Adrien was holding Marinette close again as they went around to look at the new collections, of which there were three. The first was basically modern art monstrosities that neither of them really understood. The second were some of the most gorgeous modern floral paintings.

The third, had Marinette questioning why Adrien brought her there.

“Adrien? Umm… why?” She questioned as she looked around at the art by an artist that while they did believe in fig leaves, they didn’t believe much in clothing. It was all… rather suggestive despite no suggestive acts being portrayed literally.

Adrien just blushed and hurried them along back to the party as he whispered, “I am SO sorry Marinette! I had NO idea that THAT was one of the new collections!” He pulled her into a private alcove away from the party to apologize further, “I really didn’t mean anything by bringing you here, I mean I didn’t…”

“Shush!” She said as she placed a finger over his lips to silence his rambling, “it’s okay, it’s an honest mistake.” She shook her head and then giggled, “besides, it’ll be a funny story one day to tell our kids, on our first date your Daddy brought me to a Gallery only to see dirty pictures!”

“Mari!” Adrien whined, “we are not telling our children about this!” Then he thought out loud without really thinking about it, “well, maybe Nino and Alya.”

Ignoring that they had both been thinking about having kids together, Marinette gasped, “Adrien! We are NOT telling Alya!”

Adrien chuckled, “you’re right, that would be worse than telling our kids.”

Finally realizing that they’d both been thinking about having kids together, Marinette blushed scarlet, “d-does that mean that you really meant all those things out there on the red carpet?”

Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of it, gazing at her lovingly as he held it in his own, “of course. Marinette you may not realize it, but you were the most popular girl in school.”

Marinette shook her head, “no, no I wasn’t. That was Chloe or Lila.”

Adrien bit his lips for a moment, to stop himself from calling her his Lady or his Princess.

“Marinette, I don’t think you realize what a wonderful girl, what a wonderful woman you are. Those two may have been popular in their own way, but you were the one with the natural beauty, the girl that was real and so adorable, no guy had the guts to ask you out, I mean, none of us really felt worthy.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” She asked shakily.

Adrien brushed her cheek with his thumb, “because this was the first chance that I got.”

“Oh?” She looked at him in disbelief.

 _It’s not just because you think that I’m Ladybug?_ She wondered.

“I guess I had to grow up and actually let myself look around.” Adrien told her. “Honestly, it was realizing that I was a little overzealous about the crush I had on another girl.”

She quirked her eyebrow at him, “oh really?”

 _So, you do just love her._ She thought sorrowfully.

Adrien nodded as he looked as his feet bashfully, “well, she helped me realize that I didn’t know her like she wanted to be known and that I really should reexamine my life. You know, to see what I wanted in a woman and seeing you there today, reminded me of how… how I’ve always thought so much about you. How I was afraid of losing your friendship if I took the risk and we started dating, but then I realized that we’re adults now and that’s unlikely to happen. I care about you far too much for that Mari, and so, I finally got up the guts to ask you out.”

“What about your crush then?” _What about Ladybug?_

Adrien nodded at her, acknowledging his crush, “I think she’d want me to be happy, and if you’re willing to see where this goes, I’d really like to see where this could go too,” he brushed her cheek with his fingers, “even if it risks our friendship.”

“Adrien, I…” she glanced at his lips and then up to his eyes, “I don’t think it would be risking our friendship if we…” she leaned closer to him and he leaned closer to her…

“If we?” Adrien whispered to her as they were centimeters away from kissing.

The distance began to close as they drew closer to one another…

And closer…

His eyes closed as their noses brushed each other.

“If we…” Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed as they were now a centimeter apart.

_Nearly there…_

_..._

Which was exactly when a shrill shriek made them jump away from each other…


	8. Dateus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know 'dateus interruptus' isn't like a phrase or anything, it's just a fun made up word that describes this chapter really well.

“WHAT do you THINK you are DOING Dupain-Cheng!” A familiar voice cried out after shrieking at them as the couple jumped apart and looked bashful at being caught having almost kissed for the second time in their lives by the same girl, although this was the first time it was entirely by choice.

They were extremely lucky her cries hadn’t attracted anyone else’s notice, not that Chloe’s cries were ever NOT heard at a fancy function over something. Which was probably why she didn’t attract any attention.

“Chloe!” Adrien admonished his childhood friend with a groan, “we’re on a date!”

“Well I can see THAT!” She told them as she tossed her hair and pouted at him, “besides, you forgot to say hello to me.”

“You weren’t here earlier.” Marinette almost growled.

“I was fashionably late, my date couldn’t make it.” Chloe replied with a casual wave of her hand. “I would have asked Adrikins, but I can see that you’re both busy.” Chloe rolled the last part off of her tongue and smirked, as she waved it off, “not that that is ANY of my business, you’re just lucky that I wasn’t one of those photographers roaming around!”

Adrien rubbed his forehead; Chloe’s voice apparently was already giving him a headache.

“Clo, we are on a date.” Adrien gave Chloe a look as he pulled Marinette protectively to his side. He knew that they got along now for the most part these days, but he had no idea how his dating Mari would affect Chloe’s behavior towards Mari. So, Adrien was a bit defensive as he said, “and you INTERRUPTED us.”

“I KNOW.” Chloe emphasized as she looked pleased with herself, “I was just thinking about what was best for the both of you. You really shouldn’t rush into a relationship, if they get a photo of you two kissing on the lips they’ll wonder if Dupain-Cheng here won her internship on something more than her own merit.”

“You-you know about that?” Marinette gasped.

“Of course, Gabriel tells mother everything, including who he decided to offer it to over a month ago, when you WEREN’T dating. If you get too close now, they’ll wonder if she did something extra and I don’t want either of you to have to deal with the fallout of that kind of scandal!”

 “Chloe!” Adrien gasped. “You know that isn’t true!”

“I know it Adrikins, but the public doesn’t know that. You two need to cool it, or at least call Nathalie to have her put out some sort of sly statement that the two intern positions were determined a month ago and the company is waiting for the acceptance of their offers.”

“Chlo, if you know so much, why don’t you just deal with it.” Adrien huffed.

“Fine, hand me your phone.” Chloe demanded and Adrien pulled it out and unlocked it, handing it over.

“Are you sure you should do that?” Marinette asked him quietly as Chloe dialed Nathalie.

“Hello Madam Sanceour, this is Chloe Bourgeois and I’m here at the Gallery with Adrien and Marinette trying to get them to behave in public long enough for you to establish that Marinette was offered her position before they started dating… uh huh,” Chloe looked surprised for a moment and then chuckled, “I should have known. Very good, thank you and sorry for bothering you.”

“Did I just hallucinate or did Chloe apologize?” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

“No, astonishingly I heard it too.”

“Very well, I’ll let them know. Thank you again! Goodbye!” Chloe hung up Adrien’s phone and handed it over with a smile. “She’s good, she already let it leak as to who the internships may have been offered to.”

Then Chloe looked like she could still scold them as she ‘gently’ rebuked them, “you still will need to behave yourselves, at least with those harpies are around. For both your sakes just wait until after she’s officially accepted the position to get all handsy.”

“Clo!” Adrien scolded her.

Chloe waved her hands defensively as she chuckled, “I was just trying to be a good friend, to both of you.” She gave them a shrug and a small wave as she turned around as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, “now I suggest that you both get out of here and have some real fun somewhere with less cameras. Ciao!”

Then she waltzed away to rejoin the party.

Adrien groaned, “meet Chloe, the most irritating but thoughtful friend out there.”

Marinette chuckled as she patted his arm reassuringly, “she really does have a point. She’s become a decent friend, to us both over the years. Maybe I shouldn’t accept that internship…” Marinette’s voice grew quiet as she thought it over.

Adrien turned to her and took her hands, practically pleading, “No! Please, accept! I’d love it if you worked at father’s company! You’d give me something to look forward to everyday just by being there!”

Marinette chuckled as he quickly led her into and through the party on the outskirts of the crowd as they whispered back and forth to each other.

“I’ll think about it.” Marinette responded and as no one was looking, she tapped him on the nose in a very Ladybug like manner. “You did offer to give me a tour tomorrow.”

Adrien smiled and blushed lightly, “that I did. I know father’s company like the back of my hand and I could give you an insider’s opinion. I mean, if I can’t convince you to work with us, who can?”

“I think your opinion is biased.” Marinette smirked at him as they waved at some people trying to call them over as they kept on walking.

“If it gets you to come work with me? You bet!” Adrien whispered into her ear, “now come on, I know how to get out through the back way and I can call the valet to deliver my car.”

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Marinette asked suspiciously.

“Who me?” Adrien chuckled as they escaped through a serving area and then through the back door as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

“Yes, you.”

He winked at her in a very Chat like manner, “maybe you know me better than you think.”

…

Adrien took Marinette out to a very nice diner/café. Thankfully they lost the paparazzi on the way and it was just between them.

After Adrien insisted on paying, he escorted Marinette past the parking lot and his car so that they could enjoy an evening stroll together. They were walking so slowly, it wasn’t difficult for them to cuddle together and talk about things as they always had, save without masks and knowing each other’s identities exactly.

They settled on a bench on a bridge and just leaned on each other, both lost in their thoughts and soothed by the silence.

…

_I wonder if he’s going to ask me if I’m Ladybug?_ Marinette wondered. _He’s said so many nice things about me as Marinette after all, it’s just, I’m curious, why would he move on from looking for Ladybug if he doesn’t know for sure? I mean, this is Adrien for crying out loud._

Marinette bit her lip as she contemplated what her Kitty may be up to, totally oblivious to Adrien’s sappy grin and deep blush.

…

_This is nice._ Adrien thought with his arm around Marinette, _I could really get to enjoy this… this, just being with her._

He looked down at her with a sideways glance, _oh, she is so beautiful, Oh, she’s biting her lip!_

_Wow, that is so hot!_ Adrien bit his own lip and focused on having clean thoughts as he looked away from Marinette.

_Mari really should come with a warning label!_

…

“Would you ah, like to go and get some dessert?” Adrien asked Marinette after a few more minutes, not wanting the evening to end, but it was already past 9:00pm and he didn’t know how busy Mari was tomorrow, although they did have patrol tomorrow night. He hugged her close and decided to risk it as he whispered, “although, I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off earlier.”

Marinette looked at him slyly turning under his arm just so to face him better, “oh you would huh? And where might that be.” She teased.

“With your permission,” he stated with half lidded eyes as she blinked and nodded at him as he whispered huskily, “may I kiss you, my lovely Marinette?”

Marinette nodded again and they began leaning in to kiss and just as they were about to caress each other’s lips with their own…

There was an explosion a few blocks away.

They both groaned, “akuma!”

Strangely enough, they both had to go to a nearby cafe to use the restroom at the same time with the same thought,  _will we ever get to kiss?_


	9. Akuma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, every story has to have one right? An akuma attack, right in the middle of their date.   
> They quickly dispatch the akuma and then they say goodnight...

Adrien, as Chat Noir, landed on a building across from the akuma, unsurprised that it was Mr. Pigeon again, as another landmark nearby had been made ‘unfriendly’ to pigeons by getting it cleaned up, holes that used to be roosts were patched etc.

Chat Noir also wasn’t surprised at all when Ladybug landed beside him just a few seconds later.

“Hey LB, I would kind of like to wrap this up,” he gave her a quick glance, “I have a purr-ty important date to get back to.”

“Oh really? Think you know something Kitty?” She smirked at him, having eyes only for her partner, aka Adrien Agreste.

_He’s got to know by now, right?_ She thought hopefully.

“If I did, I wouldn’t kiss and tell.” Chat winked at her and then looked down at the akuma, “let’s just say that my reveal has helped to coo me into how paw-some a certain Lady friend of mine is.” He then extended his baton and off he went, “now, come on! Dibs on the amukatized item!”

“Chat!” Ladybug called after him and then noticed Mr. Pigeon and she groaned.

Swinging her yo-yo across the street, she launched herself after Chat as she muttered, “Sixty-four times! Ugh, at least he’s not Monsieur Rat again!”

…

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug called out.

“Pound it!” Chat Noir stood beside her with his usual winning grin as they tapped their fists together.

“Oh my!” Mr. Ramier exclaimed, “I did it again, didn’t I? I am SO sorry, can I make it up to you? This is unfortunately my ninetieth time.” He looked at his feet shamefully, “I’ll have to give my progress token back to my therapist.”

Having been the first person placed in therapy by order of the Parisian government, it didn’t take them long to come up with a law that if you’re akumatized a dozen times, you have to have mandated therapy. Unfortunately, there was a group for it now and they received progress tokens, 1 week, 1 month, 2 month and up to a year, at which point they were released… until they were akumatized again.

“I’d finally made it to the six-month mark. I’m so embarrassed!” Mr. Ramier looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Ladybug’s earrings chirped, “don’t give up Mr. Ramier, you’ve done so well already.”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir agreed, “you keep doing your best and someday, the only time that we get to say hello will be when we’re waving to you as we run across the rooftops.”

Mr. Ramier nodded, “unfortunately, I look forward to that day. Can I please apologize by getting you some ice cream again?”

“While that would be claw-some,” Char Noir took a step back, “but I’m afraid that I’ll have to decline, I have to get back to a certain beautiful young Lady.” Chat Noir saluted and then turned and propelled himself out of there.

“Huh.” Mr. Ramier noted, “I could have sworn that you two were dating each other Ladybug.”

Ladybug smiled at him as she stepped back and began to spin her yo-yo as she laughed, “he never said that he wasn’t meeting me, but thank you for your offer Mr. Ramier, will you be okay though?” She looked over at the akuma squad ambulance that was just arriving and then grinned, “although I’m sure you that you will be, since I think your admirer will be here shortly.”

Mr. Ramier blushed, “oh my, I’ve only been doing so well because of Betty, she’s wonderful Ladybug! I-I hope she won’t give up on me because of this.” He looked downcast as his girlfriend ran up to him.

“Xavier!” Betty gushed as she threw the shock blanket that she had over his shoulders and hugged him from the side having just over heard what he had just said, “are you alright sweetheart? You know I’ll never give up on you, I really love how much you care so much sweetheart.”

Mr. Ramier gratefully nodded and then wrapped his arms around her, “I’m better now that you’re here.”

Ladybug’s earrings went off again, “well, that’s my cue, I’ll see you around Mr. Ramier and Betty, take care of one another.”

“Oh, we will.” Betty cooed as Mr. Ramier nodded at her and blushed again.

Ladybug nodded at them both, “well then, uh, bug out!”

…

Adrien was waiting at a table outside of the café when Marinette came out of the restroom, after unwrapping a cookie for Tikki that she had baked earlier that day.

_He had better not say anything about me taking so long in the bathroom._ Marinette thought idly, recalling a recent exchange with Alya when she came back looking for her after another akuma attack.

Adrien only smiled at her appreciatively and held up what he had in his hand for her to see. He had two large decadent looking dark chocolate chip brownie cookies in hand, a specialty of this particular café. “Since it’s so late, I thought that it would be wise to get dessert to go.” He winked at her and handed her the larger one. “I got the last ones.”

She took one and smiled back at him, “thanks.”

_Good thing that Tikki’s favorite is chocolate chip and I just got her one or I’d have to fight her for this_. Marinette thought as she took a bite of her treat.

Marinette smiled wistfully, _Adrien remembered my favorite flavor, that’s so sweet of him._

“My pleasure.” Adrien finally responded, happy to just be there with her as he held out his arm for her. Marinette happily placed her free hand in the crook of his elbow and she allowed him to lead her back to his car as they ate.

They didn’t talk, but it didn’t seem necessary.

_This has been the best date that I’ve had in a long time._ Marinette thought, _I just wish I knew if he knows who I am!_

…

_Oh, my gosh, she is so gorgeous and adorable! I just want to pop the question and get this all over with!_ Adrien’s eager and deliriously happy side mentally cheered as they walked along.

Adrien’s hormonal side answered back, _then we could be married and driving back to OUR apartment to uh…_ Adrien blushed at the very heated thought that he could someday fall asleep with Marinette in his arms, cuddling and, _dare I think it?_

Adrien bit his lip a little as he looked away bashfully as he mentally added to his to do list for the future _,_ _kiss as we watch anime…_

_Yep, I’ve gotta watch my thoughts before I let them get too far._ Adrien reminded himself as they reached his car and he helped Marinette into the passenger seat, kissing her hand before he released it.

Marinette of course blushed and placed her opposite hand on her burning cheek as she settled into her seat.

_I just love her blush!_ Adrien grinned sappily as he broke his loving gaze on her and closed the car door for her.

_I’ve just got to let her know how much I love her first._

…

It was almost 11:00pm when they arrived back at Marinette’s apartment and Adrien insisted on walking her to her door.

“I wouldn’t want you to be left unprotected.” Adrien smiled that gorgeous smile of his and Marinette obviously had no idea if he was joking, teasing or being serious as he held her hand and escorted her to her door.

“Well, who am I to resist the kindness of my gentleman caller?” Marinette teased him.

Adrien chuckled, “a wise woman.” He replied, “or at least so I’m told.”

Marinette pulled out her keys and unlocked her door, dropping her keys just inside the door on their hook.

Opening the door just a little more, she turned to Adrien, who had skillfully stepped into her personal space without her realizing it and she found that they were nearly chest to chest.

“Uh, I-I had a good time tonight.” She whispered as she reached out and straightened his lapel.

Adrien lifted one hand in response and brushed her shoulder with it, then let his hand drift down her arm until he took her hand in his own.

“Marinette, I had a magical evening as well.” Adrien whispered as his eyes searched her own, “may I… may I kiss you goodnight?”

Marinette smiled, blinked once as she nodded her head giving him permission as he took her hand as she reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder and balanced herself as she went up on tippy toe as he leaned down and then…

He missed.

Marinette blinked in shock.

_He missed! How can he miss when I’m standing right there!_ Marinette thought in frustration and astonishment as Adrien leaned back from kissing her lightly on the cheek just a centimeter away from her lips, only to lean away with a wicked grin on his face.

“Maybe next time I’ll have to have better aim.” Adrien teased as he released her hand and saluted her with a wink before he took a step back, causing her hand to fall from his shoulder in disbelief. “I’ll see you tomorrow for that tour Beautiful.” He blew her a kiss and returned to his car.

He stood by the door of his vehicle for a few seconds to watch her reaction.

_That blasted cat! He knows EXACTLY what he is doing_! Marinette blushed as her eyes went wide with a fire of annoyance, but knowing she had to respond, she quickly schooled her face and popped out her hip in a very Ladybug like pose as she folded her arms dramatically.

“Waiting for something Adrien?” She called out to him.

Adrien smirked like he had caught her in his web. “Just wanted to make sure that you were inside, safe and sound Princess.” He gave her a… _is that a knowing nod? His eyebrow is raised like he’s about to ask a question… hmm…_

“Will 10:00am work for you?” Adrien then asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ten… 10:00am?” Marinette stuttered.

“For the tour.” Adrien explained with a wave of his hand.

Marinette thought for a moment and tapped her chin to get his attention, _that’ll work with my calendar, but let’s see if I can’t give him something to look forward to._

“I’ll see you there then Handsome.” She shot him a wink and then blew him a kiss.

Adrien mimed being struck as if with an arrow from cupid’s bow as he grabbed his chest, all flustered, “ah, how my Princess teases! I’m not worthy!”

Marinette chuckled, “I’ll be the judge of that.” She gave him a cheesy double handed set of finger guns as Adrien pretended to be hit again.

“Oh, my heart! I’ll never be the same again!” Adrien almost threw himself over his car door with his antics, “you’ll have to rescue me with your kisses!”

Marinette laughed and answered, “maybe next time,” and then she waved goodbye as he looked thrilled at the prospect, “bye!”

Then she turned and entered her apartment, locking the door behind her.

Standing behind the door, she leaned back against it and slumped down to the floor, over come with feelings for that silly cat.

Tikki flew out of her purse, “are you okay Marinette?” She asked because she’d never seen Marinette so, stunned.

“Oh Tikki, I think I’m in love.” Marinette sighed.

Tikki giggled, “I’m glad you’re happy Marinette.” She smiled at her, “I’ll head off to bed, why don’t you call and tell Alya all about it!”

Marinette’s smile almost made her glow. “Just give me a minute Tikki, I want to let it soak in. Adrien, I mean, can it be? It almost seems like Adrien likes me!” She sighed and hummed to herself as she closed her eyes and relished the thought.

Tikki flew off twittering as Marinette thought about all that had happened.

Finally pulling out her phone, Marinette sighed and called Alya.

Alya of course got straight to it. “So, what was it like, swapping spit with your childhood crush and supermodel Adrien Agreste?!”

“Alya!” Marinettte squealed, “I… I can’t tell you that, because…” _because of that insufferable cat!_

“UGH!” Alya gasped in shock. “He didn’t kiss you! Should I murder him? I know a good place to hide the body!” Alya teasingly offered.

“While I’m impressed that you’re both willing to do that and know HOW to do that, umm, actually I have a better idea.” Marinette smiled as her plan came together.

“Oh? So, the date was a success then?” Alya smirked, “finally?”

“It was wonderful Alya, I felt so… so alive! He just had to ruin it by… by…” Marinette didn’t know how to explain to Alya about Adrien’s last-minute Chat-like tease.

“By being a guy?”

“Yep. He was a total tease and kissed me on the cheek goodnight!”

“NO! Adrien is not that smooth!”

“Oh, he was tonight, but I think I know how to make him regret it.” Marinette grinned as she plotted Adrien’s fall, or well, his falling for her that is.

Marinette could practically see Alya’s evil grin as she answered, “I’m listening gurl.”

“Can you come over in the morning? I’ve got to pick out just the right outfit…”


	10. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Marinette at Gabriel's for her tour.

“Kid, I’m telling you, you played with fire last night.” Plagg warned Adrien as he sat in his office tossing a small foam basket ball from one hand to the other to distract himself as he waited until it was time for him to meet up with Marinette for her tour.

Adrien looked up at his kwami as he finished his mid-morning cheese and then focused back on the ball, before throwing it across the room into the discreetly hung basketball hoop.

“I doubt it. I just want her to want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her.” Adrien smirked.

Plagg rolled his eyes and folded his arms, “you should never get in a competition with your Ladybug, you’ll only live to regret it.”

Adrien laughed, “oh Plagg, what would you know.”

Plagg shrugged, “I know the actual bug Kid, the last time we teased each other, it lasted over a hundred years.”

“What did your holders think about that?” Adrien asked to pass the time.

Plagg chuckled, “we had three different sets of holders in that time and let’s just say that they weren’t fans.”

“Oh, really? What did you do Plagg?”

“Well, you know how I’ve gently guided you with Pigtails and all?” Adrien rolled his eyes at that.

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Adrien commented.

“Imagine not being able to take off the ring and being forced to stay transformed just so I could go and see my Tikki.”

“What? You can do that?”

Plagg nodded, “yep. I can curse it, I am a God after all. That kid had to kiss his Ladybug to be able to release his transformation, every single time.”

“Oh, I bet she LOVED that!” Adrien chuckled.

“Oh, it gets better, he was a thief, rob from the rich and feed the poor and all.” Plagg supplied.

“Are you going to tell me that one of your chosen was the first cat burglar?” Adrien chuckled.

“Of course!” Plagg nodded, “and I gave him the ability to sense where his Ladybug was, in a general sense that is, so he was always running into her, whether or not she was transformed.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow at Plagg’s strange way of teasing Tikki as he picked up his water bottle to get a drink, “what happened to them?”

Plagg blew on his little paw and wiped it on his chest, “they had eight kids.”

Adrien responded by snorting and spitting out his mouthful of water all over Plagg.

“Yuck! This is why I don’t tell you stories!” Plagg objected as he spun himself off in midair. “Ahh, that’s better.” Plagg landed on Adrien’s desk, and as he did so his fur stuck out in a very poufy manner. “Great.” Plagg groaned, “you owe me SO much Camembert for this!”

“Sorry Plagg.” Adrien apologized as Plagg tried to tame his fur with his paws.

“Whatever.” Plagg finished and sighed as he noticed that Adrien was staring at the clock, it was 9:53pm. “Alright, why don’t we just head down there, she’ll be here soon enough and you’re useless as it.” Plagg suggested.

“Thanks, Plagg!” Adrien happily hopped to his feet, wiggled his rear like an eager kitty before he triple checked his hair in the mirror next to his door and charged out of there.

Two beats later, Adrien bashfully returned and opened his jacket to let Plagg fly into his pocket.   
“Took you long enough.” His kwami observed, “leaving the key to your magical powers to fend for himself, you’re getting sloppy Kid.”

“Sorry Plagg.” Adrien apologized again, “but my Lady awaits!”

Expecting something snarky, Adrien didn’t respond besides with a wider grin as Plagg answered, “yeah, yeah, go get her Kid, just don’t ask me to babysit next year!”

…

Adrien stepped off of the private elevator that led to the senior offices into the main lobby, he looked around and let out a small sigh of relief, he hadn’t missed her arrival.

“Mr. Agreste! Mr. Agreste!” Lucy and Janice, two of the newest interns came running up to him to say ‘Hi’ apparently as he scanned the large an impressive room.

“I’m sorry ladies I…” Adrien glanced up to the doors, only to see out of the corner of his eye, a magical sight. He felt his jaw drop as his eyes were drawn to the woman as she got up from a nearby chair and sauntered up to the lobby water fountain, away from him, which gave him an excellent view of her… ah, assets. She walked away like a seasoned runway model, and for a moment, he wondered how his father had been able to afford a model like her on his payroll, because she had everything. Then Adrien realized that knew that view.

He gulped, _Plagg was right, I am in SO much trouble!_ Adrien realized as his Lady reached up to her red sunhat and pulled it off, her hair falling distractingly in a commercial worthy way as she shook out her now loose hair.

Adrien could tell from this amazing angle that she was wearing a fitted red dress and a black and perfectly fitted short jacket. The skirt of which was almost scandalously too tight that went down to her mid-thigh, and she was wearing dark hose, classic hose. The kind with a seam that ran down the middle of the back of her legs from the back of her thighs down to the adorable black kitty heels that she wore with the outfit.

Adrien froze as she turned around and he thought, _she SO planned this!_

He gulped again _, clean thoughts Agreste, clean thoughts!_

If the back of her outfit was drool worthy, which it was, Adrien had to cover his own mouth to close it as he gasped for air. He’d never seen Marinette ever wear something so… sweet, professional and yet, provocative. The front of the dress accented all of her curves from the front as well, he hadn’t even been aware that Marinette had such a gorgeous body as she never dressed quite like, well, this!

Her red fitted sweetheart neckline dress which actually gave a small peek at her cleavage, not that he’d never noticed that Marinette had a -cough- a body like that before, but it was undeniable now. Apparently, her Ladybug suit fit her like any exercise outfit, pulling everything in and flattening it out to streamline her attacks. Now however, now it was like she found the purr-fect outfit to get him to agree to anything her heart desired.

It was an outfit that only solidified his doom.

Her obviously decorative bolero jacket that stretched just so and clasped just below her, umm, b-bust with a sparkly brooch, only served to draw the eye there.

Adrien allowed his eyes to roam down her frame once more as she smirked at him just so and began a slow and heart stopping sashay towards him as she came over to join him.

Adrien had enjoyed the previous view immensely from the rear, the dark classic hose with a seam, the black kitty heels, but the view of her coming over to him dressed like that? _Purr-iceless._

It was the best outfit of its kind that Adrien had ever seen. His father would define her outfit as classy business casual with a flare.

And Marinette flared like a stellar phenomenon!

He didn’t know how long he was standing there gawking. Long enough for the interns to sigh at the lost cause of getting his attention with Marinette around, so they left because he was so obviously distracted by the new girl apparently.

Her, well, everything, was distracting.

She gave him a small knowing grin as she peered at him once she was standing in front of him, when she dramatically returned her sunhat to its perch on her head.

He audibly gulped this time. Then she went in for the kill as she purred, “hello Adrien,” as she reached out and placed one of her hands oh so subtly on the bicep of his arm that he had used to cover his astonished mouth.

He squeaked.

Plagg was almost shaking with his held in laughter in his pocket.

Marinette giggled as she flexed her fingers on his arm as she repeated herself. “Hello Adrien.”

“H-Hello!” Adrien stammered as he swallowed, “f-funny m-meeting YOU here.” His voice gave off some strange vocalizations that he never made before, even when he went through puberty, but that’s exactly what he sounded like, a normal teenager meeting his crush wearing her first pretty dress.

Marinette chuckled at how she had unraveled him, “I was hoping that you were looking forward to giving me a tour Adrien.” She said suavely.

“Y-YES!” He finally managed to lower his arm and give her a smitten grin, “A t-tour! R-right!”

…

_Oh, this is going to be FUN_. Marinette thought playfully as she knew that her kitty was putty in her hands. She was almost tempted to pull his tie and lead him around the building, as if it was a leash. She knew she could, he’d let her and she’s been here on three separate tours before so it wasn’t like she needed the tour. She did finish one of her major projects at school with one of the designer’s here as a mentor, so she wasn’t a slouch when it came to Gabriel’s company or its offices.

_Still, I couldn’t do that to him, no matter how tempting._ She smiled back up at Adrien as she took his hand and led him to the elevator as she heard him sigh behind her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head just a tad as she felt his eyes following her, _yep, this is going to be SO fun._

…

About forty-five minutes later, Adrien had finally found his voice and was now actually walking by Marinette’s side as he still held her hand and finished showing her the design floor.

She received so many compliments on her outfit, which of course she made, that they lost count of them.

Nathalie at some point had come to watch, having been notified of the inner-office gossip that Adrien Agreste was showing his girlfriend around the building.

Ever the stalwart employee, she had Mr. Agreste on her tablet, watching through the camera on the back of her tablet.

“Zoom in on her outfit, Nathalie.” Gabriel directed. “I see I wasn’t wrong in offering her the position.” He was typing something and Nathalie received an alert in her inbox as he directed, “have them come up to my office, I think it’s time that we bring Adrien up to speed.”

Nathalie smirked just a little as she gave one small chuckle, “yes, sir.”

…

Adrien was whipped out of his love sick haze when Nathalie informed them that his father wanted to meet them in his office and she led them into the elevator that they now stood in that was taking them up to the top floor.

To the lion’s den… his father’s rarely seen office.

_This is bad._ Adrien thought as he glanced at Marinette who held herself up boldly as if she was about to do battle with an akuma in heels. _So bad. He never sees the new interns personally, not even when they’re hired on permanently!_

He tried to reassure Marinette, “he’s probably just going to give us some rules or something since we’re f-friends??? M-Maybe m-more???” He sputtered the last part as if he hadn’t been ogling her since she arrived. “N-not th-that’s a bad th-thing!” He swallowed, “he just wants to p-preserve the company image and-and such! We’re not in t-trouble, I think.”

Marinette gave him a smug grin as she reassured him, “I’m not worried Adrien, I know my worth and we haven’t done anything inappropriate, nor do I intend to. I respect you too much for that, forget the company or the job.” She let go of his hand and placed her hand reassuringly on his arm, “while, I think I might enjoy working here, you come first in my book, so don’t ever forget about that Adrien.”

Adrien of course blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Th-thanks.”

…

Nathalie quietly nodded to herself at Marinette’s words as she appreciated the young woman’s bravery. Gabriel Agreste could make or break her career, and he had just heard her confidence through her tablet.

_This will be an interesting meeting_. Nathalie thought knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting. I haven't given up on any of my unfinished works, I'm just very busy right now with real world problems and responsibilities so I don't know when the next chapter for anything will be ready to post. At least I have a direction and a final idea of where this story will end now. So thank you for your patience, I hope you're enjoying the story!


	11. Day 2, part 2 Meeting Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a few things to say... to Marinette.

Walking into Gabriel’s foreboding office, Adrien and Marinette stood side by side, as they did with any enemy. In a way, this was just another battle, just another meeting with Hawkmoth.

_Yeah right, it can’t be good when I start thinking about my father like that._ Adrien mentally chided himself, _but I won’t forgive him if he doesn’t treat My Lady right._

Then Adrien wondered why they were being called in at all when his father was supposed to be out of town. _This doesn’t make sense._

As he finally let go of Marinette’s hand as they stood in front of Gabriel’s desk, with the back of his office chair towards them, Adrien let out a calming breath to prepare himself for whatever this meeting may bring.

Nathalie walked around the desk and stood patiently beside his Father’s chair, clutching her tablet.

Adrien cleared his throat cautiously to announce them, “Father? We’re here as you requested.”

“I know.” Gabriel’s voice came from Nathalie’s tablet as she turned it around. “I must apologize, I was listening in on your conversation.”

Adrien looked shocked, “F-Father! That was hardly necessary!”

Gabriel folded his fingers together in front of him smugly, “the first rule in our business is to be aware. Not just of the fashion trends of the moment, but also of your environment and the possibility of all listening devices and possible recordings being made of your work or business transactions. The second important rule, is that there are no set rules.”

“E-excuse me?” Adrien gave his Father a look like he was going senile. “What do you mean by that Father? That didn’t make sense.”

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, “first of all business. Nathalie, please hand Ms. Dupain-Cheng our offer.”

“Offer?” Marinette asked carefully.

“Why yes, your outfit is stunning Mademoiselle, and I would like to include it in our next collection, obviously.” Gabriel Agreste explained.

Marinette looked down at another tablet that Nathalie held out to her. She leaned into Adrien who put his hand supportively on her lower back as he read the offer over her shoulder with her.

A few minutes later, they glanced at each other as if to agree that they had finished reading the document. It was the first time that Adrien truly realized that they could communicate without words off of the battlefield as easily as on it.

“Hmm, isn’t that a rather high commission for an intern and someone without a name of their own?” Adrien asked pointedly _. Not that she doesn’t deserve it, it’s an amazing outfit._

“Adrien, first of all, she has not yet accepted our job offer. Let’s call it an incentive, or proof of what her future could entail. I am sure that Ms. Dupain-Cheng will produce similar if not better results with our assistance. Secondly, the job we have offered her isn’t quite an internship either, and I wanted to make that abundantly clear.”

“Excuse me?” Adrien almost looked insulted on Marinette’s behalf, “Father, you just pointed out that she is brilliant. She deserves that internship, despite h-how I feel about her, or -or our relationship and I won’t let you try to force us to ignore each other either.”

Marinette looked momentarily surprised, as Adrien was not known for speaking up against his Father.

Gabriel looked unamused. “Adrien, you are an adult and by now you should know how to behave yourself in the public sphere by now. I will not be drawing up any rules for you, if you and Ms. Dupain-Cheng wish to engage in a relationship together, I only suppose that there is one thing that I can say…”

Adrien took a step forward and powerfully declared, “Father! No! I will not let you tell me not to date her or give our relationship any rules! I’ve let you suggest and push me to date plenty of girls for long enough, but now it’s my choice and I want Marinette!” Adrien told his father defensively.

…

Despite the urge to turn into a ripe tomato, Marinette managed to keep her cool and blush subtly, proud of her Chaton for finally standing up to his father, all for her. Her heart swelled with pride and with all the love that she felt for the man beside her.

It was almost imperceivable, but Adrien’s father paused to smirk at his son in such a smug way that it was almost terrifying as it showed his strange pleasure at the display his son offered.

Gabriel held his hand out to them in a placating and stopping motion, “Adrien, I have no intention of taking her from you, in fact I would be quite pleased if you both decided upon a more, let’s say, productive relationship? I am no spring chicken Adrien, and while I think you could someday lead the business side of the company, you most certainly lack a designer’s intuitive skills. If you two decided to say, join forces, well, the leadership of the company would be assured in both design and business.” Then he smiled smugly, “and I would gain some gorgeous and brilliant grandchildren someday, well, hopefully.” Then he gave them a small and more telling grin.

Adrien was admittedly astonished, and for a moment he couldn’t say anything. His face was almost blank before a smile twitched to life, along with a slight blush. He wasn’t objecting to the idea. Which was the first thing that Marinette realized.

_He wants that! Adrien wants that with me!_

Marinette on the other hand, blushed a bit more, as she found that it was a dream come true and she thought that it was extremely funny for an instant. That is until she realized before she could laugh that not only one of the most respected designers of the business was suggesting that someday she would lead his company beside his son, and not only that but he was also implying that they would be getting married and having children.

Wishing she could stay stunned like Adrien obviously was, Marinette decided to speak up first, “while I am flattered Mr. Agreste, that is a matter between myself and Adrien.”

She cleared her throat once before continuing as she avoided the admiring gaze of her partner. “Now, while I will accept the terms of your offer to buy the design of this outfit that I am wearing,” Marinette decided, “I still haven’t accepted the position of the internship that you have offered me yet.”

Gabriel nodded. “Actually, that was the other reason that I wished to have you come up here, I wanted to explain what that would entail. While technically it is still an internship, it is the most desired and feared position that this company has to offer, or so I’m told.” Gabriel shrugged slightly, “after all, it is not a well-known position and as such since it is only offered to those worthy and deemed capable, which only happens, well, rarely.”

…

Marinette was listening raptly and Adrien was watching his father’s stoic face warily as he suspected what position that his father was offering. In his lifetime it had only been filled three times before, all of them had gone on to decent careers, but historically his father did not extend a job offer to them at the end of said internship, a fact that caused Adrien to frown and worry.

“The job will have the equivalent pay and general duties of a Junior level designer, but it is essentially an internship for the first six months, after which if your work has been as exemplary as I expect it will be, then you would be given the opportunity to be elevated to the level of Designer and given less over sight. The most important aspect here is that as part of the internship, you will be interning directly under my supervision, as my protégé.”

_While it would be hard._ Adrien thought, _she could do it. She’d succeed where everyone else failed, I’m sure of it._

…

Marinette inhaled a breath in shock and Adrien frowned slightly at the offer as Gabriel went on, “now, had you come in to discuss the offer when you first received it, you would have been aware of the significance of the pay and the position, after all, this is no ordinary internship Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette took a breath, blinked once and glanced up at her hopeful, yet wary crush slash partner. Something here didn’t sit right with him.

His face flickered with confidence in her and she understood what he meant, it wouldn’t be easy, but if anyone could do it, she could. He believed in her, and she knew that was all that she needed. So, she nodded as she made her decision as she replied, “I am flattered Mr. Agreste and with that in mind, I will have my decision for you within two days.”

“Very good.” Gabriel commented. “I’m glad you are taking some time to consider this properly. Now, Nathalie, will you please lead Ms. Dupain Cheng to the storage room and give her one of last years outfits to replace the one that she is wearing? We will need it as the prototype.”

Gabriel then directed his gaze at Adrien, “I wish to speak to my son, alone.”

…

_What did I do?_ Adrien pondered as he straightened his shoulders, unsure of what his father wanted to talk to him about.

Gabriel Agreste then looked at Marinette, “it was a pleasure Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I hope to see you soon to sign your contract with the company.”

Marinette gave him a small smile and nodded appreciatively, “thank you, Sir.” Then she turned to Adrien, “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll catch you on your way out if I can.” Adrien replied.

Marinette nodded as she looked back at Gabriel’s image as she said, “then good day Mr. Agreste,” then she smirked at Adrien as she started to head out, giving him a wink as she passed him, “Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien gave her a funny look out of his father’s line of sight as he focused on not fainting at her not so subtle flirting as she just waved him away as she sauntered out the door that Nathalie was currently holding for her. Marinette left first and Adrien could not help himself as he admired the view.

Nathalie threw a knowing look towards a now sheepish Adrien, having caught his ungentlemanly behavior of ogling Marinette. Satisfied with silently and gently berating him, she nodded at him as she left to lead Marinette down to the storage area to find her an acceptable replacement for her current outfit.

Once he was alone, Adrien realized that Nathalie was no longer carrying his father’s image on her tablet. With a small swallow, he turned around slowly, only to see his Father looking down at him from the widescreen behind his desk waiting to gain his son’s attention.

_Figures._ Adrien mentally murmured. _Now it’s my turn_.


	12. Day 2 Part 3 Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Gabriel and Nathalie could tease and embarrass our young hopefully soon to be couple... ?

Gabriel had asked to speak with his son, and had purposely chosen to use his widescreen to project his intimidating image for this conversation in his own office.

“Adrien, it’s nice that you could join me, or has Ms. Dupain-Cheng left you speechless Son?” The designer asked him in an almost teasing tone of voice.

“N-No Father! I can t-talk!” Adrien mentally rolled his eyes at himself, _yeah like Father is going to believe that!_

After a light chuckle, Gabriel Agreste went on with a small wave of his hand, “not that I can blame you. However, I must ask if the reason that Ms. Dupain-Cheng did not accept the position immediately is because your personal relationship, or the lack thereof, is getting in the way?”

“No Father!” Adrien honestly wasn’t that shocked at his accusation as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, despite how many times his Father had told him that such a display of nervousness was unacceptable of an Agreste. “Well, I hope not. I know that she would be well, the best at whatever she puts her mind to, but I want her to be happy too. She’s probably just thinking about the professional ramifications of being your protégé. It really is her decision.” Then Adrien looked off to the side and muttered, “whether or not she is with me.”

Gabriel nodded. “I would consider her foolish if she accepted without due consideration, which is what happened with my other so called protégés. It’s a mark of her good business sense not to rush into things.” Adrien nodded. “Moving on, do you care about her? As more than a prospective colleague or as a really good friend?”

Adrien almost groaned, but managed to keep it in with a roll of his eyes as he asked his father, “I am never living that down, am I?”

Gabriel chuckled again, “I’m afraid that you won’t. Now answer the question Adrien.”

“Yes, more than anything!”

_I actually Love her_.

Adrien swallowed and looked away from his father for a moment. “I, I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend soon, I mean.”

“I see,” Gabriel looked off to the side as he got distracted with something else. Tapping out a message to prepare to deal with the media or something. His pause was basically his tell-tale sign that this conversation was about over, “well then Adrien, I expect you to not spend forever courting her.”

“Father!”

“It would be better if she accepted the position first, but I don’t care what the media will say because either way, I want her working for my company Adrien.” Gabriel returned his gaze to his son as he clarified what he meant with a smirk, “although I would not be opposed to a marriage or grandchildren either.”

“FATHER!”

Gabriel gave an uncharacteristic laugh and signed off with, “good day Adrien and good luck.” Then the screen went dark.

Adrien shook his head and groaned as Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket, laughing his head off. “He sure got you, didn’t he?” Then he snorted as he added with wagging eyebrows, “not that you mind his suggestion.”

“Ugh, Plagg! Let’s go meet Marinette!” Adrien reached out and grabbed his kwami who only laughed before adding as Adrien stuffed him back in his jacket, “you do realize this means that your father got your girlfriend out of her clothes before you did…”

“PLAGG!” Adrien exclaimed, scandalized by the idea, before he blushed beet red at the insinuation. _Maybe, uh, later, yeah. No! Clean thoughts Adrien! No time for thinking about that now…_

…

Five minutes later, Adrien was standing outside a changing area inside the storage room, as he waited for Marinette to come out. Nathalie was standing there with a small grin on her face.

“Nathalie, please don’t embarrass me!” Adrien pleaded with a whisper.

Nathalie gave him a small smirk before calling over the curtain to Marinette, “you may keep that  last item if you would like. Does it fit?”

“Oh, it fits, I’m just not sure if it’s my style and it’s not like this was part of the arrangement.” Marinette sounded a bit dismayed as Adrien quirked an eyebrow at Nathalie.

“What are you up to?” Adrien hissed quietly at Nathalie as she waved goodbye to him with one hand, telling him that she would be leaving soon.

“If you’re not sure, I could get you a second opinion,” Nathalie spoke to the curtain, “I’m sure that it will be a good layer to the outfit that we picked out.”

“Oh, umm… sure.” Marinette answered and pulled back the curtain, only to look up and see Adrien’s eyes bug out and his jaw hit the floor as he gasped and clutched at his heart.

Marinette squealed as she jumped back as she tried to rip the curtain closed again to cover herself, only for the curtain rod to come down and the curtain with it, leaving Marinette standing there in catalog number G4787.

It was an almost full, high thigh black satin lacy slip with thin lacy straps.

It wasn’t that Adrien was seeing anything that he wouldn’t have seen if she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit. That wasn’t what made it so… so WOW!

It was on her and even with the lace accents it was fairly modest for a slip, but it was enough to almost hide the fact that she was wearing something meant to both to fill a purpose and to be, umm… provocative. The love of his life was standing before him in her undergarments, which left him litter-ally and completely frozen and shocked speechless.

Nathalie chuckled, “well, I see that it moves well and fits, so that will do then.” She tapped something on her tablet, still smirking as she turned to leave as she commented, “Adrien seems to like it too.”

Adrien choked at the understatement, still unable to speak or hide his astonishment, or his imitation of Ladybug’s red costume with his face.

“Nathalie?” Marinette had a light blush as she looked at Nathalie helplessly, wanting to pick up and clutch the heavy curtain over her in a vain attempt at some semblance of modesty, but she had realized immediately before she tried that that bending over to get it just might give Adrien more of a view than she was comfortable with giving him right now.

She didn’t want to kill her Kitty after all.

“Don’t worry about the curtain I’ll have it fixed later.” Nathalie waved what had happened off, “Or Adrien, he may not admit it, but he’s seen more skin at a fashion show between changes.” Nathalie responded off handedly.

Still unable to take his eyes off of Marinette, Adrien nodded and finally stuttered, “I-I, I j-just, pretty. Pretty Girl!”

Marinette finally blushed deeply and smiled sweetly at Adrien as he blinked and was unable to say more as she took a more confident pose. “So, are you saying that you like this one?”

Adrien silently nodded, unable to peel away his eyes. “Y-you I like, I mean you l-look WOW!”

“I see.” Nathalie observed as she gave off a small chuckle, “well, I am done here. Once you’re fully dressed, Adrien can escort you back to the lobby. Good day Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I look forward to working with you in the future.” Then she waltzed out of there as if she hadn’t just left two lovesick adults alone while one of them had yet to put on her final layer of clothes.

Marinette giggled as she realized that she had made THE Adrien Agreste speechless. She bit her lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Well, I should get dressed.” She finally said demurely. “Maybe you should turn around Tomcat, unless you’re going to insist on watching me.”

Adrien choked again as he waved his hands and stammered, “I-I, sh-should, um, yeah.” His body began to turn around, his head finally and reluctantly following. Once he had his eyes off of her, he exhaled and was finally able to get a hold of himself, as he closed his eyes just to be sure that he behaved himself. “I-I’m sorry Marinette, I didn’t know that she’d do that.”

Marinette giggled as he heard some clothing being moved around as she supposedly got dressed, “I think that they like teasing us. Nathalie and your father I mean.”

“Oh, THAT is the understatement of the year.” Adrien groaned, “ I mean, this curtain rod has done something like this before and I’m beginning to think that not fixing it was on purpose.”

“Umm, that’s not what I was talking about, but now that you mention it, it makes sense.”

“What were you talking about?” He asked.

“Well, it almost sounded like your Father was trying to marry us off to each other earlier.”

“O-oh, you caught that?” Adrien gulped as he muttered. “N-not that I would be ah, opposed to…”

“Adrien,” Marinette interrupted him as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, encouraging him to turn around, which he did, but with his eyes closed, unsure if he’d be able to string together a whole sentence after what had just happened when he looked at her again.

“You know, maybe someday we can shock them ourselves.” Marinette suggested, “you know, put the shoe on the other foot and all?”

Adrien swallowed as he joked, “it would have to be something big, like we eloped or something.”

“Hmm, not a bad suggestion.” He heard her whisper, as he felt a light kiss on his cheek, his eyes opening automatically after that.

“W-what?”


	13. Chapter 13 Day 2 Part 4 Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting day at Gabriel's fashion house, Ladybug and Chat Noir have patrol together, will they admit what they know?

After an embarrassing scene in the changing room, where Adrien saw Marinette in just her undergarments, well, a frankly very attractive full slip, Adrien and Marinette were still trying to recover from the shock as they figured out that Nathalie and his Father were teasing them, possibly.

Marinette had jokingly suggested that they should get them back somehow.

Adrien had then swallowed as he quipped, “it would have to be something big, like we eloped or something.”

“Hmm, not a bad suggestion.” He heard Marinette whisper in reply, his eyes opening automatically from protecting her privacy at she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Allowing him to look at her once again after the faux paus of earlier.

“W-what?” Adrien choked out.

Marinette chuckled and gave him a wink, “gotcha to open your eyes Handsome.”

Adrien swallowed at the obvious flirt as he took in the fact that she was wearing a lovely business dress from last year’s line, it wasn’t as fitted and was a bit more modest than what she had on before, but she still was gorgeous in his eyes. Anyone else would have been blind to not have seen it.

Adrien fought the blush on his face as he smirked, “thanks, it would have been a crime not to see you in this outfit.”

“Charmer.” She teased before she walked over to his side and put her hand in the crook of his arm. “I do believe that you were supposed to lead me back to the lobby now, were you not?”

Adrien grinned and easily replied as he began to lead her out, telling her in a tender voice, “as you wish.” A familiar quote from the movie The Princess Bride, which means… ‘I love you.’

Even though she was obviously trying to be coy, she blushed at his words and didn’t know what to say.

“Do you know what that means?” She finally whispered to him a minute later as the elevator they just entered closed the doors on them, her free hand over her lips.

Adrien nodded ever so slightly before he quickly changed the subject as he cleared his voice and went on, “I hope it means that you’d be willing to come with me to a masquerade ball tomorrow night.”

“Another date so quickly?” She placed her free hand over her heart in shock, “why, it almost makes me think that you like me!”

With another slight blush, Adrien nodded and replied sweetly as they came to a stop in the lobby, “I do.” She blushed in reply as he gave her a wink as he offered, “I’ll pick you up at 7:00pm?”

She shook her head, “oh no, I’ll meet you there at 7:00pm.”

“As I’ve said before, as you wish Princess.” She cocked an eyebrow at him as he smiled, leaned in and told her softly, “I’ll have Nathalie forward you the invitation.” He then picked up her hand and brushed the back of it with his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow night Marinette.”

She nodded, “tomorrow night then.”

“I look forward to it.” Adrien replied with a besotted grin.

He barely heard her answer as she turned to leave and whispered, “so do I, Kitty.”

Although Adrien didn’t need the confirmation of her identity at this point, but their interaction just now was more than enough for his heart to soar with thoughts of her, of Marinette, for the rest of the day.

…

That evening, they had scheduled one of their random patrols together. Knowing that it was good for the public to see them out and about sometimes, they usually just wound up playing tag and kept an eye out for any trouble although they didn’t look for it necessarily. The police did their jobs well after all.

After Ladybug ran the East route and Chat Noir ran the West one, they met together at a rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower.

“Soooo…” She rolled the word off of her tongue as she gave him a sideways glance as soon as he landed by her side, “do you think that you might finally have an idea about who I am Chaton?”

Chat Noir chuckled as he pulled out his baton and extended it to lean on it as he gave her a grin, “I purr-sonally think that I have a few good paws-ibilities.”

“A few huh?” She nudged him with her elbow, “you have to do better than that Kitty.”

“Well, that may be an over-hiss-timate.” He turned as he stepped in front of her, shrinking his baton and putting it away before he took her hands. “There’s only one girl that I’ve ever known that could possibly be considered more amazing than you Milday.” He gave her a wink.

“Her name?”

“Hmm, your name?” He snapped his fingers, “I know! Rumpelstiltskin!” Ladybug snorted and chuckled as he eagerly asked, “what’s my prize? Do I get a kiss?” He grinned at her and they both laughed at that as they sat down on the edge of the building.

“Hiss-torically it’s a paws-itively purr-fect prize!” He added.

As he leaned into her space again, Marinette fought a smile as she pushed him away with one finger on his nose as she said, “that’s it, I’ve reached my pun limit, now I’m going to make you wait until tomorrow.”

He grinned at her cheekily as he objected, “hey, that’s my line!”

She laughed as they both blushed.

“I didn’t know that you could be that patient.” She told him quietly.

“I would wait for the sun to grow dim and the moon to shine for you Milday.” He told her almost huskily.

“Hmm, nice try, but that doesn’t make much sense.”

“I think it gets my pint across.” He scooted closer to her and gently wrapped one arm across her shoulders only to be relieved that she didn’t push him away or protest.

They grew quiet until Marinette admitted, “I’m a bit nervous you know.”

“Why?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re wonderful with or without the mask Bugaboo, I don’t know how you don’t see that.”

“Don’t call me Bugaboo.” She automatically told him.

“I think it’s growing on you.” He told her lightly, giving her a brief squeeze, “just like me.”

She eyed him carefully, was he saying that he knew? For real?

Which caused her to open up a bit as she admitted, “you know, I’m honestly a little afraid Chat. I’m afraid that you don’t really see me. That you never did.” Then she folded her arms across her stomach as if to hug herself, “or-or that you just see me as a friend or that you suspect someone else and… and I’m just getting my hopes up here.”

“My Lady, please trust me.” He told her seriously as he somehow pulled her closer in an embrace before he leaned away a little to address her properly as he asked, “is waiting until tomorrow too much? If you want me to ask you now, I can. I don’t want you to worry, you can trust me.” Then he laughed lightly before sheepishly adding, “you just know how I like to put on a show.”

Ladybug nudged him slightly as she rubbed her almost wet eyes with the heel of her hand, “and what kind of show are you suggesting? If you really know me, then you would know how much I like to be surprised.”

He nodded, “well then. How about I help you ease your mind, with your permission that is?”

“My permission?” She looked up at him with the confusion apparent on her face.

“When I find you tomorrow night, may I greet you with kiss?” He brushed back one of the loose strands of hair that had worked its way free behind her ear. “To let you know that I’ve found you and… and to let you know how much I care about you and want to be with you?”

“Uhh…” Marinette didn’t know how to respond as Adrien, no Chat Noir, smiled at her in such a loving manner. Her heart was melting she was sure of it as she stuttered, “what, what if you’re wrong?”

“Hmm, I don’t think that I am.” He told her seriously before raising an eyebrow at her, “but I’m not hearing a yes. Are you afraid that this cat will catch your tongue Milady?” He joked. “Or are you afraid to be officially dating me?”

She groaned as she looked back at her lap and covered her eyes, “I’m not, it’s just that pun has been terribly over used.”

“I won’t disagree with you there.” He nodded in agreement with a soft chuckle, but then added softly, “I’m still waiting for your answer My Lady.”

“Oh?”

“When I see you tomorrow night, may I kiss you?” He took her hand and squeezed it as he looked at her with all of his love shining in his eyes just for her as he earnestly asked, “may I really kiss you when I see you?” He swallowed once before adding, “and if you return the kiss, I’ll know that you want, no, not just that but that you want to be my girlfriend?”

Surprised at how seriously he asked all of this, she nodded slightly as she managed to reply, “uh, huh.”

His grin lit up his whole face, “thank you. I’ll take that as a yes.” He leaned forward and then kissed her forehead gently and lovingly.

Marinette barely breathed.

Just as he began to pull away, she shook her head and smirked before teasingly pushing him away by the nose as Ladybug had always done, just gentler this time. “Not that you’ll be able to see me without a name tag my Kitty.”

He blushed at the nickname before almost whispering as he thought about it as he scratched his chin, “a name tag huh?” Then after a moment he stood up and rolled his shoulders and then stretched before bowing to her, “hmm, I think I can manage that. I’ll see you tomorrow Bugaboo.”

Then after a bow and a two fingered salute, he turned around and launched himself off of the roof, obviously towards his civilian home not trying to hide that fact one bit.

Ladybug finally blinked, unfreezing herself from being stunned at his candor as she asked herself, “did that really happen?”


	14. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Masquerade... how will it go down?

It was the next evening, and a nervous Marinette was video chatting with her best friend who happened to be babysitting that night.

“Alya, I don’t know about this.” Marinette worried as she tried one necklace then another with the blue gradient dress that she was wearing, it hugged her figure in a beautiful way that Alya had repeatedly assured her was sure to blow Adrien away. She had even designed a black mask shaped like her own Ladybug mask, but decorated with light blue swirls of sparkly thread along the edges to go with it that helped to bring out her eyes.

“Gurl, Adrien is SO going to love your outfit. I’d go with the first necklace. So, are you going to finally confess to him?”

Marinette shook her head and grinned as she put on the first necklace and then fixed her lipstick with her pinky, “nope. We agreed yesterday that if he wanted to ask me out, he’s got to greet me with a kiss.”

“That’s my Gurl!” Alya pretended to wipe away her tears, “they grow up so quickly!”

Marinette sighed, “I don’t know though Alya, I don’t think he will. I’m supposed to meet him there and he’s just supposed to recognize me and kiss me out of the blue?”

“Gurl, he may be a model, but he’d not dumb and would recognize your work and YOU without a problem! Have confidence Gurl!”

_Not that he’s been able to see me this whole time_. Marinette thought irritably as she took a deep breath as she put on her mask, _I know he wasn’t really looking and there was magic involved, which is why I didn’t see him either, but_ _I need to be prepared for him not to see me. As far as I know he’s invited half a dozen girls and he’s just going to kiss the one dressed in red with black polka dots!_

Marinette sniffed and almost wiped her eye at the thought as Alya called out to her, “Earth to Marinette! Don’t get all weepy, you’ll ruin your eye liner, and most of all, don’t worry! You got this!”

“Thanks, Alya.” Marinette smiled at her friend and then glanced at the clock, “oh, is that the time? I’ve got to get going!”

“Alright! Go get your Mr. Hot Stuff!”

Marinette shrieked, “ALYA!”

…

Adrien had arrived fifteen minutes early and pasted on the generic name tag that he had filled out with his name for the evening. Subtly placing it on his vest under his jacket, only for its edge to just peak out of the jacket.

It hadn’t been to difficult to convince the person in charge of the dance to insist on everyone coming up with a name or using their own, for introductions and such. This was an event to make contacts after all.

Adrien exhaled and waited where he could be seen near the dance floor. He kindly turned down five different women’s offers to dance with him as he waited for his Bugaboo as he sipped on some punch.

Glancing around, he noticed that she was almost five minutes late.

_Maybe she changed her mind?_ He worried as he tossed his cup in a nearby trash can. _Of course, Marinette was always running late in school._

“Kid.” Plagg whispered from his jacket pocket, “stop worrying. She’ll be here and then you can romance the (insert colorful metaphor here) __________ out of her.”

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed so quietly only Plagg could hear, only to respond with a muffled chuckle.

Adrien decided to ignore his kwami as he tried to calm himself down as he took in a deep breath, holding it and releasing it a few seconds later. Then he lifted up his plain white mask and wiped his face with one hand, before he put it back on his face.

Just when he was feeling better, a sickly voice that he had dreaded hearing again called out to him, “Oh Adrien! It’s SOOO good to see you!”

Adrien turned, plastering on a flat but professional look as he said her name as she grabbed his arm with a vice like grip, “Lila Rossi. What brings you back to Paris?”

Which was the professional way of saying, _why are you here and why are you bothering me?_

“Oh, you know. Since you helped me start my modeling career, I’ve gone global.” Which was hard to believe because she was wearing a poor knockoff of a Chanel dress from last season.

Still, she just couldn’t seem to stop. “I am so busy modeling I hardly have time for all my charity work and my new fashion line that I’m spear heading.” Lila chuckled to herself as she forcefully dragged him out to the edge of the dance floor as she kept spewing her false stories. “Come along now Adrien, I want to regale you with everything that has been happening these past few years.”

_Not interested._

“Please do not use my name, this is a masquerade after all and also, I do not wish to be associated with you.” He told her bluntly as he stopped where he was by digging his heels into the ground, he looked at her incredulously, not that she could see his raised eyebrow as he did his best impersonation of his father when he was not amused.

She giggled like he had told her a funny joke, covering her mouth prettily for a moment before attempting to get him to take her hand or put his other hand on her waist.

_Not going to happen._ He mentally swore as he swiftly pulled his hands away.

After all, Adrien and everyone that was someone in the fashion world who could remember her knew about her so called ‘career’ after all. Lila Rossi was in one minute and old news the next, being far too much of a drama queen for anyone to be willing to work with her more than once outside of his father’s company while they went to school together. Once they no longer ran in the same groups anymore, she was dropped by Gabriel’s fashion team as quickly as she had been elsewhere, her reach really not going further at all.

_Global my foot, last I heard you were modeling for a mail order catalog._

Adrien had made a habit of checking in on his old enemies from time to time after all, something that Nathalie and his father had actually taught him. Not that that list was very long, but her name was at the very top of it. Especially tonight.

_I’m not going to let you mess up my evening with Marinette, but I still have to attempt to be professional._

After all Adrien had heard that she had married some rich old fool for his money, and then he had a heart attack and died after he heard the ‘rumors’ of her infidelity.

_I wonder how true those rumors were? Didn’t he die like last month?_

Unfortunately for Lila, the man hadn’t been as wealthy as she thought and Adrien had heard about her ‘looking for love’ once again, or another ‘job’ as it were.

_Which is probably why she’d bothering me tonight._

Adrien frowned as she didn’t get the message to leave him alone as she finally put one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his waist and started to sway as if they would be dancing right there.

…

Adrien stood stock still on the dance floor, his hands stubbornly tucked into his pockets. He looked down at her and almost glared, keeping his voice level as he told her, “I’m afraid that I’m not over your behavior from school Ms. Rossi. After all that you did to terrorize Marinette and your lying ways, I just can’t bring myself to trust you and I definitely don’t want to dance with you.”

He began to turn to leave, but she clenched onto his jacket, wrinkling the fabric. “Adrien, you can’t just leave me here.” She purred as she glanced towards some nearby reporters, “just give me a few minutes and once the news gets out that we’re more than just friends again, I’m sure that I can get another modeling gig.”

Adrien decided it was best to be honest, “Ms. Rossi, you were always too demanding and too difficult to work with. The only reason why you did well at Gabriel for so long was because for some reason, my father liked you and the fact we have excellent and tolerant photographers that seem to overlook your lies.”

_You tell her Kitty_. Marinette thought as she observed them from behind Adrien.

Adrien then glanced over at the reporters nearby who hadn’t been paying attention just yet, “besides, it won’t help you to be seen with me. This is a masquerade after all, no one knows who I am and I’m waiting for my date.”

“Oh, but you’re wearing your nametag Adrien, there’s no need to hide who you are with me.” She smirked, “here, let me move it to where people can see it better.” Lila offered loudly as she tried to open his jacket to get at his nametag.

Marinette steadied herself, knowing that her Chaton could handle himself.

Adrien twisted away from Lila’s grasp, “I don’t know or trust you well enough for that.”

Lila tried to reach for him again as Adrien stepped back, “No, Ms. Rossi.”

_That’s my cue._ Marinette thought as she stepped in.

“You should listen to him Ms. Rossi.” A familiar angelic voice calmly told Adrien as Marinette came up beside him and then gently pushed Lila out of the way and took her place in Adrien’s welcoming arms as she dismissed her. “After all, he obviously does not wish to spend his time with you.”

Lila huffed as Marinette added in a kinder voice, “now I’m afraid that his dance card is filled for the evening, good night.”

Lila sputtered, “b-but- but!” Her eyes lit up with anger as Adrien pulled Marinette close to him lovingly. Then he took her hand properly with one hand holding her with his other hand at her side and they began a gentle waltz, as Lila demanded “h-how do you even know that THIS is YOUR Date? He was waiting here for ME!”

The reporters were now watching them as Lila smirked a little, thinking that she now had the upper hand, as she sniffed, preparing to start the water works as she declared, “he was waiting here for me! How dare you try to take my man!”

She tried to break in between them, but Adrien skillfully and obviously led Marinette away from her gracefully.

“That is where you are wrong Ms. Rossi, we have never dated, I am not yours and I have been waiting for this lovely woman my entire life.” Adrien smiled at Marinette lovingly as he pulled her close once again. “If she’ll have me.”

Marinette’s blush beneath her mask was almost confirmation enough for Adrien.

They could see out of the corner of their eyes though that Lila was scanning Marinette for one of the name tags given at the entrance, only for her to find her without a tag.

“This girl is just trying to steal you away from your true love, me!” Lila attempted. “You just can’t tell she’s not me because of our masks!”

Adrien shook his head gazing into Marinette’s eyes as he insisted, “I’d know My Lady anywhere.”

“And I him.” Marinette added.

Marinette then gave Lila a smug glance as she admitted bluntly, “as you so eloquently suggested earlier, I recognized his butt.”

Adrien snickered as he fought his grin as Lila growled, “that’s… that’s not a thing!”

Returning to smile at Adrien, Marinette blatantly admitted, “oh yes, it is. Especially when you’ve admired it as much as I have.”

Adrien almost lost it at her reference to their heroic lives as he spun her out as they danced once more, ignoring the familiar pest as Lila demanded of Marinette, “ugh! I don’t believe you! Who are you?”

“Someone he’d rather be with I imagine.” Marinette replied easily, causing Adrien to grin widely and nod once at Lila pointedly in agreement before returning to gaze at Marinette as they continued their gentle waltz together.

Lila noticed the glances from the other people attending and realized that she was the only one upset and disturbing the party, hardly the best way to come out on top when obviously she was being ignored by both Adrien and whoever this girl was. Not that Adrien’s identity had been outed yet.

“I’m not done with you Agreste.” Lila warned with a low growl, “you’ll dance with me sometime tonight.”

Marinette quirked her eyebrow at the would-be social climber and gave her another brief look as she spoke loudly enough for the onlookers to hear but not enough to cause a disturbance, “I really shouldn’t have to point this out, but you are done here tonight. This sweet man is obviously taken and if you push it, it’ll look just like you are the homewrecker, pushing yourself on an unwilling man. If you must know, your reputation precedes you here, no man will willingly go out with you. The Parisian Tabloids have already labeled you as a poor match, you’d be better off in Italy Ms. Rossi.”

Lila growled quietly, but not enough to not be heard by the gossips nearby, “who are you to make such allegations on my character?!”

“My hero.” Adrien answered bluntly as he looked down at Marinette adoringly as she smiled up at him, her enchanting eyes demanding his attention as he cupped her cheek and brushed it with his thumb.

“I’ll be back.” Lila grunted and turned to leave.

“I doubt it.” Marinette replied in a sing song voice as her eyes locked on Adrien’s as they both ignored Lila as she stalked off.

Adrien pulled Marinette closer and practically purred to her once they were alone, “thank you for coming to my rescue, my mysterious stranger.”

“Stranger huh? Are you sure about that Handsome?”

He shook his head before leaning down and capturing her lips gently. After the briefest of kisses, he pulled back, only for her to grab his lapel and pull him back in for another, until they were both smiling too much to successfully kiss properly as they clashed their teeth together due to their grins.

Adrien nodded at her as he finally pulled away, his lips kiss bruised but set in a wide grin, “again, thank you for that my Lady.”

Still uncertain, Marinette swallowed and asked, “h-how do you know that it’s me?”

He chuckled and leaned in to whisper, “for one thing, I am now aware of how much you like my butt and I am fully aware that you have had ample opportunities to watch it.”

She snorted and patted him on his arm reprovingly.

“Not that I haven’t been guilty of the same, when it comes to you that is.” She blushed at that as he added, “also,” he pulled back his jacket to reveal his nametag, “I’m yours.”

Marinette’s eyes teared up as she read the name that he had written in his extremely legible hand writing, as she whispered it aloud as she drew her finger underneath as if to underline it as she read, “Marinette’s.”

“That’s right.” He whispered to her as he kissed her on the forehead, “I’m yours, my Lady.”

She swallowed before she tried to tease him, “is that what I should call you now? Mine?”

He grinned, “if you like,” he then winked at her, “but I’ve always like being called your Kitty too. Honestly, I’d come no matter what you called me.”

She smoothed out the wrinkles that the confrontation with Lila had inflicted on his jacket as she whispered, “My Kitty.”

Adrien pulled her closer as they swayed together through two songs until Adrien whispered as he gazed upon her again, “although now that I think that I’d like to be known as your boyfriend, if you will be my girlfriend? Please?”

Standing on her tip toes, Marinette answered him with a gentle kiss, “of course, my Love.”

Adrien somehow pulled her closer, “I love you Marinette.”

She giggled, “I know.”

Which only caused him to exclaim, “hey!”

“Just teasing, Minou.”

He chuckled as they swayed and danced as one, “I know, I love that about you, and can I say you look beautiful tonight? I-I mean, you always look amazing Marinette, I…I…”

Marinette had pity on him as she laughed and cut him off, “I know what you mean, if it weren’t for seeing what’s her name, I would have been unable to speak when I came over here.”

He nodded and held her lovingly, “I feel the same way, My Lady, My Princess.” Adrien whispered as he leaned in to silence her response with a kiss, and she didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last short chapter, slash epilogue after this. Should have it posted within a week ahead of other stories since it just needs some editing.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements are made and life goes on...

Not surprisingly, shortly after her appearance at the ball, Lila was deported to Italy after a major scandal where she claimed to be dating Prince Ali. It was an international scandal because she made the claim not only in front of, but to Prince Ali’s wife at a breakfast banquet the Mayor was holding the next day.

In other news, a whole neighborhood almost went deaf when Alya almost ripped Nino’s arm off as she screamed with glee when Marinette and Adrien told them that yes, they were indeed now an item at the breakfast that they arranged last minute for their group the next morning. For once the tabloids were right about their relationship.

Nino paid Alya her winnings and then she quickly texted others from their old class to pay up. Apparently, there was a quarterly pool that was still going on and this was the first time someone was right about their friends finally getting together.

“Wait,” Alya stopped Marinette from telling her about the ball as she asked, “so when did Sunshine here finally get a clue?”

“Is this about another bet?” Marinette asked.

“Yep, I get double if you told him you liked him first!” Alya proclaimed.

Marinette looked at Adrien who shrugged and then told their friends, “actually, it’s kind of embarrassing, but I’ve liked her for a long time, but I just didn’t get it until recently.”

“Noooo.” Both Alya and Nino drawled out as they agreed sarcastically.

Marinette grinned at up at Adrien sheepishly, “well, yeah, and to answer your question, I think that no matter how you look at it, technically he told me he liked me first.”

Alya and Nino’s jaws hit the floor. Then Alya handed Nino back his money after she closed her mouth before she thought about it and asked, “are, are you sure about that?”

“Yep.” Adrien smirked, “I definitely asked her out first, I just had to think that my feelings just might be reciprocated.” He took Marinette’s hand and squeezed it, “she is amazing after all and well, I’ll admit I didn’t have a clue.”

Marinette giggled, “I’ll say, I’m glad I dropped you one even you couldn’t ignore.”

“Hey, I think I gave you the big clue first.” Adrien teased.

“What? This is news! What clue?!” Alya almost demanded.

Marinette and Adrien looked conflicted, but thankfully Nino decided to save the day.

“Hold on now Dudes!” Nino interrupted as he nudged his fiancé, “I think the point is that now, our best friends have finally gotten their acts together. Let’s just sit back and enjoy the glow!”

Marinette mouthed the words, ‘thank you’ to Nino, since now they had time to come up with another story about clues or whatever.

“Alright, I’ll give them that. Besides my wedding dress, this all I need for a wedding gift, besides you proposing to my gurl if you’re of a mind to Agreste.” Alya smirked as she made both of their friends blush.

“Isn’t there like, a c-certain amount of t-time you h-have to date first?” Marinette stuttered as Adrien grinned with a small blush as Alya and Nino grinned.

“Not in my book!” Alya told them.

“Totally, no law about it!” Nino answered, “trust us Dudes, there are more rules about getting married than about announcing an engagement.”

Marinette bit her lip and looked up at her boyfriend, who was looking back at her dreamily.

That was when Marinette knew that it was unlikely that Adrien would wait long to propose, not that she minded…

…

They told all of their parents over the next few days. Which was embarrassing because it was like they seemed to think that they were announcing their engagement.

Her parents welcomed Adrien with crushing embraces, an invitation to a weekly dinner for the whole family and questions about what kind of cake or special sweet that he’d like for his wedding.

Adrien won some points with Marinette’s parents when he said that the only one that he wanted was Marinette, because she was the only sweet that he truly wanted from the bakery. Which was both a compliment and said a lot since they all knew about Adrien’s intense craving for sweets.

Gabriel and Nathalie both smiled at each other when they found out, and Gabriel welcomed Marinette both to the family and to the company, as she had accepted the position as his protégé.

A whirl wind romance took place, and after only a few months, Adrien had rented out the restaurant on the top of the Eiffel tower as he proposed to Marinette, who had just accepted a full-time job of Lead designer at his father’s company in the women’s division, having survived Gabriel’s protégé boot camp.

A couple of weeks later, Chat Noir and Ladybug were seen holding hands once or twice around town and Ladybug seemed to be more accepting of Chat Noir’s advances too.

Especially after another one intense akuma battle, instead of the usual fist bump, she stunned him when she angrily told him that he needed to be more careful and before he could object with his usual excuse that he would always protect her, she had grabbed him by the bell and was kissing him on the lips.

Chat Noir had held perfectly still for a moment, before reaching for her and pulling her closer as his ring beeped it’s third beep, Ladybug finally backed away and giggled to herself at his flushed and frozen form. Seeing that he wasn’t about to recover anytime soon, she picked up her Kitty and somehow managed to swing away with him as the reporters came swarming in with their usual questions.

A week later, they made Alya’s day by sending a video that they had made together to the Ladyblog, explaining that despite the danger that yes, they were now together and they loved each other.

“After all, we’re purr-fect together.” Chat Noir punned as they finished the video as Ladybug sighed with a groan.

Ladybug cringed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, “I’m doomed.”

Chat Noir chuckled as he held her and agreed for the camera, “un-furr-tunately she’s paws-itively right.”

The video was cut off shortly after Ladybug’s mournful groan just as she added, “not that I’d have it any other way My Kitty.”

\- Fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> 😺🐞😺🐞😺🐞😺🐞😺🐞😺

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just another one of those stories that demanded to be written.Originally it was a one-shot, but we all know I have trouble writing those and I'm glad it turned out.
> 
> Other works of mine you may want to try...  
> [ My Lady, My Marinette ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107973/chapters/40233539)  
> This is one of my older works, and has a bit more humor, but spoiler - I think it has one of my best defeats of Hawkmoth and reveal. 
> 
> Thank you for all for the great comments, kudos and support!


End file.
